


Iron

by 123Brooksie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Band, Famous Levi, M/M, No Name, Smut, YouTube, dweeb Eren, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren puts a video on YouTube that he expected only his high school friends to see but it goes viral because of a stupid accident and the fanboy's favorite band sees it.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My life took flight much like a bird, like second nature, it just flew. I'm just kidding. I was never meant to be famous. I should be at home right now listening to No Name instead of backstage at their concert.

Everything started last week. What I thought was an embarrassing video to be passed around the high school turned into way more than that.

I was hanging out in Jean's basement, that's where his parents forced him to keep his computer, and we were fooling around on YouTube. 

"Hey Eren," Jean said. "You've been singing around lately." He said. "Let's make a video." His eyes twinkled in giddy excitement the way they always did when he was trying to convince me to do something.

I really wanted to become a writer and that's what I wanted to study in college. Singing was my second passion. Jean on the other hand was an athlete with a remarkable voice.

"What? A video? About what?" I asked. I was pretty annoyed although together Jean and I sounded great. We used to casually sing while I helped Jean out with his chores and his mother told us more than once that we sounded good together. The harmony we have is something natural. Our voices balanced each other's out in some places with mine being a mezzo-soprano, his an alto.

"Let's sing a song. Let's sing uh... What's No Names new song called?" He asked, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead.

Of course I knew what No Names newest song was called. I know every word of all their songs. I like to think that I'm their biggest fan. Their leader Levi is so cool with his deep alto voice, he's the main vocal. Back up vocals are Erwin and instruments are played by Hanji, Mike and Nanaba. I know their names, their songs, the meanings behind the songs, and all the members backstories. That's how invested I am to this band. They're the reason I ultimately started to sing. They inspire me. I have all of their CD's and I've been to all of their concerts when they were in town which means I've seen them in person. I thought long and hard to myself that if my writing didn't take flight, I'd pursue the singing and I'd be on stage hoping for the day No Name noticed me.

"You mean Hip-hop Girl? That's my favorite song right now oh my god!" I yelled. "I have it on my phone!"

"My ear!" Jean yelled back. "You have that app right? The one where you can download off of YouTube?" He asked.

"Yeah but I like to buy their stuff on iTunes. Maybe they keep seeing my name. Maybe Levi or Erwin always see Eren Jaeger has bought this track." I said happily. My lips curl into a smile. The possibility of that is enough to make me act like an excited fan-girl.

"I'm not so sure that's how it works." Jean said being the downer that he is. He tapped away at his phone for a minute before handing it to me. "Here I downloaded the instrumental version. Hook it up." He said.

I grabbed the phone and looked at the illegal download. "No Name Hip-hop girl -instrumental.youtube.com" I shook my head as I walked over to his large speakers and plugged the jack into the port.

Jean set up the webcam and straightened the computer on the desk. He fixed our chairs so the camera would capture both of our faces. "Okay, hit play." He said. I hit play and ran to my chair as the long guitar intro started.

"I'm Jean Kirschtein-" Jean said quickly and I cut him off.

"And I'm Eren Jaeger-" I introduced myself.

"And we'll be singing Hip-hop Girl by No Name." Jean finished.

We waited for the lyrics to come in, awkwardly bobbing our heads to the beat and looking into the camera.

"I'll start." Jean whispered. "Oh! Oh! Oh baby~!" Jean started strong, his excellent voice creating the perfect riffs and runs.

"Oh! Oh, baby~!" I sang. It sounded pretty good, my voice didn't crack either. My run at the end was nice. This entire first sequence is Levi's part in the song. "That girl with the hip-hop hips and the love song lips-"

"That girl with the warm brown eyes and the long black hair-" Jean cut in on Erwin's part.

"I don't know where~!" I sang loudly. My run at the end was great.

"I don't know where she's from but I see her dancing-" Jean sang even louder than me. It wasn't loud and bad, the vocals were perfect but it was painfully loud.

"I see her dancing there~" I sang beautifully. It sounded so nice. It rang in my ear like the song of a bird.

This is the part where my life changed forever. This ten second mishap is what turned the life of a sixteen year old high school student into something completely chaotic, and completely unexpected.

"And I can tell~ by the look in her eye she wants to P. A. R. T. Y." Jean sang and it left my perfectly executed line in the shadows. He had this effortless tone that no matter what song he sang or how loud he sang it, he always sounded great. 

The next line was sang by the entire band so Jean and I decided to sing it together. "I can tell by the look in her eye she wants to P. A.- ACK!" I screw up the end.

No, no, I didn't screw it up by myself. Jean threw his head to the side so he can belt his notes out louder than me and he hit me square in the face. I flew out of the chair and onto the floor with the sound a dog would make if you had smacked it in the center of his face.

"Woa!" He said putting a nervous hand into his hair. "Woa, woa! Eren! Are you okay?" He asked standing from his chair and rushing to me. When he helped me back to my feet he was staring at me with wide eyes. I was so concerned. Why was he looking at me like that? My face did hurt really bad and my lips felt numb. I looked into the webcam and my mouth fell open. 

"I popped your nose! Oh my god! Are you okay!" Jean asked. He sounded serious but I could tell he wanted to laugh at the purple and blue mush of a nose I had hanging on my face. Blood was rushing from my nostrils and the softest touch I awarded my nose, resulted in a searingly painful crunch feeling and sound. "I popped your nose!" Jean said and he finally started to laugh. He stopped the camera and grabbed my wrist. I just stared at the blood on my hands as he lead me up the stairs.

He called the police and on the phone he couldn't stop laughing. "I popped my friends nose." He repeated.

"Y-you what?" The operator asked a few times. I snatched the phone from Jean and yelled into it.

"He broke my nose! I need medical assistance. Oh my god, it doesn't even look like a nose anymore." I said.

Twenty minutes later an ambulance showed up and Jean jumped into the back of the truck with me. He laughed all the way to the hospital. The hospital was very calm and peaceful until Jean and I showed up. A nurse contacted my father and when he showed up he was pretty sure my injury was my own fault. He signed off on my surgery and I immediately went in. When I came out later that day they told me the gory details about how they pulled the shattered bones out of my nostrils. Then they had to reconstruct my nose. The whole nose job needed forty-seven stitches on the outside and ten in the inside. They showed me my nose before they lathered it in some solution, then they wrapped it in some white tape like thing. I was very surprised. Before the surgery my nose looked like deflated airbag, now it looks just how my nose did but swollen and red with stitches all around it.

"Thank your surgeon. He looked at your yearbook picture and your nose looks almost exactly the same. That's pretty hard to do. Now you have to stay overnight since you had surgery. Tell us if you can't breathe, it'll be a little hard at first so try to let your nose rest. Use your mouth, but if you really can't breathe, notify someone. When you leave here tomorrow remember not to unwrap your nose until your checkup next week." A nice nurse said as she smoothed out my blankets.

"Shouldn't I like clean it or something?" I asked. I shivered in the cold hospital room. I'm guessing they stripped me during surgery and replaced my warm clothes with this thin slip.

"Dear god, no. If you tried to clean it with your grubby little hands you'd be back here in the ER." She said with a laugh.

I laughed a little too. When my mom rushed into my room I rolled my eyes. She always worries too much about everything. "Uh! Baby!" She squealed as she rushed over to me. "I left work early. They called me and told me you were in the hospital." She said. She hugged me tightly until I grunted in discomfort. "Sorry."

"I'm okay mom." I groaned.

"Where's your father?" She asked taking a seat on my bed.

"Taking Jean home." I replied. Why didn't I lie? I should've lied.

"You were at his house right?" She asked looking me in the eye. "I told you he's a bad influence! He's always rough housing you like you're an athlete like him. He thinks everyone's an athlete. Did he try to make you do football or something?" She asked as she rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"Do? You mean play football?" I asked sarcastically as if I didn't know what she meant. She gave me that look, that try-me-look and I sighed deeply. "For your information, we weren't rough housing. We were singing. I'm telling you, he has a great voice." I explained.

"Oh, singing? How did your nose get broken then? Did the bass hit too hard?" She asked with widening eyes. I'm not sure if she intended to be funny or not.

I tried to laugh but it hurt so much. I offered my mom a high five for the great joke and she hesitantly and reluctantly grabbed it. "It was just an accident. I'm fine mom, go back to work." I pushed.

"Look at your nose. It's so red." She said lightly brushing her artist's fingers over the stitches on my nose.

"Ow, mom." I groaned even though it didn't hurt that bad. I just really wanted her to leave.

She stroked her hand through my hair and smiled at me. She leaned in and I shut my eyes tightly, knowing her goal. This is how it always went. She kissed me on the forehead, making sure she left a dark enough lipstick stain, then she stroked her thumb over it. "I'll come back after work okay baby? Love you." She said. She only calls me baby and says I love you in public, she does it just to embarrass me. Too bad there's no one around except this nurse.

"Love you too." I said quietly.

When I was alone, after my mother and father had returned to ask me questions and run small errands for me, and bring me my electronics, I called Jean. He was still amused at the fact that he broke my nose.

"Look man, I'm really sorry. I hope they didn't wreck your nose and you come back looking like Jackie Chan or something." He said. I tried so hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it and it hurt so bad. It hurt so bad. "You sound horrible. I bet your voice is all nasally too." He said.

"I'm on the phone with you. Can't you tell if it's nasally or not?" I asked. If anything my voice sounded like I had a cold. My nose was stuffy, not really but it sounded that way.

"Nope, I guess I have no choice but to come visit you tomorrow." Jean said. Then he snorted and started laughing again.

"Oh my goodness stop laughing. I'm in so much pain right now." I complained. I stretched and turned onto my side.

"Can't you ask for a painkiller? Man I'm so sorry hahaha!" He said. His laughing was really getting on my nerves because I was in horrible pain. He's an insensitive kind of friend.

"I've already had some! Hey, what are you going to do with that video? I want to see it." I said. Through all the pain I had almost forgot we caught it on video.

"I'll watch it now." Jean said and he literally watched it while I was on the phone. To me it sounded sort of short. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds... Then I heard the "ACK!" Noise and the dog whimper. It was such a serious video and our voices sounded really good, too bad all of it was for nothing. I hear Jean from the video and the actual Jean laughing. Yeah, he caught all of that on camera. I really wanted to see it lying alone in that hospital bed. "Can we post this on YouTube?" Jean asked.

"Post it?" I asked. I was so sick of being hurt. My eyes were constantly watery, everything I saw was blurry. I wouldn't be able to see the video anyway. It kind of hurt to talk. I wouldn't be able to sing for a few weeks or months. He should be able to post it, I thought. Maybe we should've edited the accident out.

"Yeah. I'll tell the team to watch it. The noise you made was so funny oh my god! You were like "ACK! Hurhurrrr." He said.

"Okay, don't tell Mikasa though." I agreed. As long as the girl I like didn't see it, it was fine to post.

"Mm- don't want your girl to see it?" He said in that mocking tone of his.

"Stop. She's not my girl." I said. He always made me blush, telling me I had a chance with the prettiest girl in our school.

"I hate YouTube. We're gonna get like four views." Jean says.

"But I think we sang pretty good. And that ending is humorous apparently. I'm saying the least we'll get is... Twenty views. Most is probably two-hundred." I said. I was so optimistic, little did I know that was the understatement of the century.

"... Okay I posted it. I used like forty tags." Jean confirmed.

"Did you tag No Name? Did you tag Hip-hop Girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Again, I'm really sorry about your nose. I'm sorry for laughing, I really tried to stop... I don't think you being hurt is funny. You're my bestfriend." He said. The awkward tone in his voice let me know that he was actually serious.

"Man, I know, I know. Don't say all of that stuff. I already know it was an accident. You can laugh if you want. Anyways I'm tired. Goodnight man." I said. It's so awkward when friends get all sentimental.

As soon as I hung up, I remember falling asleep right away. My nose hurt so bad. It was good pain though. Do you ever just have your doubts that you're an actual living being until you get a bruise and press it, then realize it actually hurts? You have to be alive to feel pain.

I woke up to loud ringing in my ear. The phone did not stop ringing even though I tried so hard to ignore it. I reached a shaky hand over to the phone blindly and answered it. "H-hello?" I asked.

"Dude, Eren." Jean called.

"What? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's like noon. Bro, I just looked at the video and it already has like six-thousand views." Jean said.

"What the heck? Really?" I asked grunting as I sat up. It was a lot of views for something we posted yesterday.

"Yeah! Woa!" He yelled. "Oh my god!"

"What! What!" I yelled back.

"I refreshed it and we have eleven-thousand! I swear to you this is going viral. Let me read you some of the comments. Some girl said hahaha he sounded like a dog at the end. Some other girl said they sang so good, wish they could've finished. Most of the comments are hahaha in all caps." Jean said. He sounded so excited. "Ah! It's on tumblr. I swear this is going viral."

"Really?" I asked. I brought my feet around the bed and stood up, far too quickly and my head felt empty. "My mom and dad are both at work. Do you have your mom's car?" I asked.

"I have it." He said.

"Come pick me up." I commanded.

When Jean picked me up we rushed to his house. It seemed like every hour the views would go up by a thousand.

"It's at twenty-thousand. I swear this is going to go viral." Jean said.

Saturday and Sunday passed and the views go up more and more. At school everyone was talking about the video. A lot of people sat by us at lunch which was usual, but they never payed attention to me. But boy they were now. Girls came up to the table asking me how I was feeling and asking to see my nose under the bandage. Our school wide fame went on for about a week as the views kept creeping up. On Friday before leaving for school I checked the video and it had one-hundred-thousand views. When I met back up with Jean we were both basically celebrities. Everywhere in the hall you'd hear was Jean and I singing Hip-hop girl. In fact everyone was singing it. It got stuck in their heads from our video.

"I can tell by the look in her eye she wants to P. A.-" Jean and I sang together. Then the distinct "ACK!" Came and Jean's concerned shouting followed.

"Woa! Woa! Woa! Eren are you okay? I popped your nose! Oh my god are you okay? I popped your nose!"

It was sort of embarrassing to see my nose like that in a video that has over a hundred-thousand views. I wondered if Mikasa had seen it and later in the day it was confirmed that she did. Afterall, even the teachers saw it.

"Hey Eren." She said, looking down at me sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey Mikasa." I said. I was good at keeping my cool in front of her even though I liked her so much.

"Oh my goodness, I keep watching your video. It's so funny! I mean I barely even remember the singing. Your nose looked horrible." She said. I was sort of embarrassed and all of what she said sounded like an insult.

"Ah..." Is all I said.

Jean nudged me with his elbow and smiled at me because I was acting so cool.

"Can I see your nose?" She asked excitedly.

"No." I replied.

"Come on..." She replied flirtatiously. "Just for a second."

I thought about it for a minute. I hadn't seen my own nose, more than the nostrils since post-surgery when it was all swollen and inflamed. I slowly rose my fingers to the edge of the bandage.

"Hey man." Jean said giving me a look of caution.

"No, I haven't seen it. I want to know how it looks." I said slowly peeling it away. So what if it didn't stick back, I was going back to the hospital Saturday. I got the bandage off and Mikasa leaned her face really close to mine making me blush with nervousness.

"Wow! It looks so much better! I mean without the stitches, it would look like it did before it was broken. Hahahaha or should I say popped?" She said.

I found her jokes about the video extremely unattractive but I laughed anyway. I turned to face Jean. "Oh wow. It actually does look back to normal, like if it wasn't red and all bruised. And those stitches look like ants." Jean said.

"Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts." Mikasa asked. She stroked the side of my nose with her middle finger for a second.

"I mean my bones were shattered and now there's prosthetic cartilage giving my nose it's shape so uh, yeah. Pretty painful." I said. I wasn't supposed to sound like an asshole but that's the way it came out. She smirked in embarrassment.

"Thanks for showing me." She said. She walked away from my table and Jean punched me on the arm.

"You blew it man." He said. I didn't think my attraction to her would fade so much in that little amount of time, but it did.

At the hospital they lathered cream on my nose and put another bandage on it.

"Three weeks and your stitches can come off." The nurse told me.

When I left the hospital and got into Jean's car he look confused.

"What?" I asked.

"The video... It got two-hundred-thousand views." Jean said handing me his phone.

A two minute video got that many views. I looked at our singing figures.

"That girl with the Hip-hop hips and the love song lips." That was No Name's song. On YouTube they had four-hundred-thousand views. We had half of that. Us. Two high school boys had half the views that a famous band had. Amazing.

There were eighteen-thousand comments, one-hundred-ninety-six-thousand views we did good. Most of the comments were about the singing too.

I sat at home with a face and mindset of disbelief. Almost two-hundred-thousand views. A video that's about two minutes long...

My phone rang loudly and I numbly answered it. "Eren! Eren! Are you freaking kidding me? You're on the news. You were singing that song that's always on the radio. Why would you put that on the internet!" My mom yelled through the electronic.

"It was just YouTube." I groaned. Aren't they supposed to get some form of consent before putting someone on the news?

"Just YouTube! Everyone's been coming up to me today covering their noses and saying I popped your nose! I was confused, I knew they were talking about you but I didn't get it. I didn't think you were that stupid. You were just on the channel nine news. Who knows what else you're on... CNN. Fox-"

"Look mom, I'm not going to get into all of this right now. Why don't you be a mother for once, actually be at home, and then try to lecture me on what I do in your absence. Mkay?" I said. Being rude to my mother was natural. She just really got on my nerves trying to tell me what to do when she was never even around, that went for my father too.

Minutes later I got a phone call from one of the sponsors of YouTube. They wanted to meet with Jean and I Monday evening.

"Let's meet somewhere casual then Mr. Jaeger." The person said.

"Y-yes sir." I said. I was always nervous while talking to people older than I was. It was a weird habit.

"Monday evening. We couldn't reach Jean Kirchstein, pass the message Mr. Jaeger. Let's meet at The Cyclone Cafe at hmmm... 9p.m." He said. "How's that sound?"

That was awful. He wanted to meet all the way in New York. Did he just assume I lived there? Besides how would I find that small little cafe?

"Y-yes sir. I'll tell Jean. It sounds excellent. Um... N-nine then?" I stuttered.

"Great. I'm looking forward to seeing the both of you. Take care now." He said hanging up.

"T-thank you." I said. We could be paid for this stupid video. I've always wanted to buy a stereo surround sound system for the tv in my room. My parents said that was a waste of money. If I got paid I'd have enough money to buy my own.

I immediately called Jean and told him everything about the phone call. I check the mail box and apparently they sent me a letter too.

"I have a letter too!" Jean yelled. "But Eren, I can't become some kind of popstar, you know I'm all about football. A-and you're all about writing so why did you agree to that?" He asked.

"It's not like they're asking us to become popstars." I said defensively.

"Actually I read the letter and that's exactly what they're saying. 'This may be the launch of a career.' And do you expect me to drive my mom's car all the way to New York? And how do you know that we're gonna find the cafe?" Jean rambled.

"Come on, let's just see what they have to offer. You're my friend right? And I mean, it was you who popped my nose..." I said.

Jean wasn't stupid. He knew what I was doing. "Ugh! Okay, after school we're going to have to haul ass over there." Jean said.

Sunday passed and the video reached two-hundred-seventy-thousand views. Monday at school, as soon as the bell rang I sprinted to Jean's car. He was already inside.

After a long awkward rode trip, I changed my bandage to a clean one, and adjusted my school uniform.

We sat across from two guys in a small cafe.

"I'm Jean." Jean said shaking both men's hands before taking his seat.

"I'm Eren." I said copying him.

I sat straight in my chair as they talked to me. "Did you two intend for this video to be so funny?" The man who called us asked. I was slightly offended that he found humor in the fact that my nose was "popped."

"Well it was supposed to just be singing but the fact that I was injured was a surprise. I guess that surprise is why it went viral." I said.

"Man- your nose is really broken." The other man said.

"Y-yeah." I answered. "It-it was. Now it's fixed but I have stitches."

"We want to set you two up with interviews and we want you to become youtubers. A video a week for at least a month and we'll start paying you after your next video which should be some time this week." He said.

"Okay. What do the videos have to be about?" Jean asked.

"Well you two are naturally funny, and you sing great so just sing or talk or do anything. Don't script it though, no one likes scripted videos." The other man said.

"Where do you two live?" The man who called me asked.

"Five-hundred miles from here." Jean said and the men looked at each other in shock.

"B-But it was no trouble at all getting here." I said trying to set the atmosphere back at ease.

"Ha, yeah tell that to my empty wallet." Jean said. He chuckled a little. "Tell that to my sore ankles and wrists."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry for calling you guys out here. How much was the gas?" The man asked.

"N-no, please. Don't worry about it." I assured. Just because these men had money, a lot of it, doesn't mean you should ask for it. I could never be that forward with an adult.

"Like one-fifty." Jean said over me. I didn't know how he could be so forward with these two grown, successful men. The man pulled out his wallet and pulled three one-hundred dollar bills out.

"Here and back." The man said handing Jean the money.

The other man pulled out his phone and Jean and I already knew what he was up to.

      "I'm Jean Kirschtein-" Jean's voice said.

      "And I'm Eren Jaeger-" My voice echoed.

      "And we'll be singing Hip-hop Girl by No Name." Jean finished.

"This video is so hilarious. This is my fourth time watching it." He said.

 

On the way home Jean called me out on my nervous behavior. The whole ride was a big lecture about how I almost cheated him out of money.

I exhaustively followed him to his basement. We decided we'd knock this weeks video out today at one o'clock in the morning.

"This is only temporary. I'm an athlete not a youtuber." Jean said.

He started the video. "Hi this is Jean."

"This is Eren." I said.

"So there were a lot of comments on our last video and we wanted to take the time to say a little something. Thanks for watching it first of all." Jean began.

"Yes, yes thanks for watching it. Yes my nose was broken. I'm sorry for the blood in the video. Maybe we should change the title from 'Hip-hop girl cover' to 'Fail.'" I said.

Jean laughed. "He was in surgery for three hours and four specialists constructed him a new nose." He said. I didn't know if he was exaggerating or not.

"So this is going to be some kind of post-surgery video?" I asked. My eyebrows curled in confusion as I looked at the ceiling briefly.

"No, Hahaha I was thinking a getting to know you video. So I'll start. I was born with the natural ability to sing, I don't know, I think I sing pretty good." He said. He still does that; that whole cocky I-don't-know-if-I'm-good thing. It's so annoying. He knows how good he is at singing.

"Yeah you do." I cut in.

"Yeah I thought so." He said. "So yeah I'm football player at my school, I live with my mom, I like pizza....What else... My favorite color's orange..because fish..." He said. "I don't know what else to say."

"Okay, I'm Eren Jaeger." I said.

"They know who you are. We were on the news." Jean said.

"Oh right. I didn't look that up yet. I'll get to that...." I lost my train of thought for an entire thirty seconds. "Can we edit some music into this when we're finished?" I thought out loud.

"No, hahahaha. Did you even read the comments? They like how awkward you are." Jean said.

"Awkward, am I awkward?" I asked. Jean nodded. "Ahh well, I'm Er- okay. I'm a writer, well I'm not a writer but that's what I'm currently interested in. I like singing and I think I'm slightly gifted at it.... My nose hurts...."

"Tell them about your obsession with No Name." Jean said.

"Ah, so I love the band No Name. Their leaders name is Levi. He's like thirty but he still looks nice, he's lead vocal. Erwin's voice is like nice too but I mean Levi, even though he's an alto his voice is deep and it makes you shudder-"

"Is Levi your favorite or something?" Jean interrupted.

"Um, don't interrupt me. I love them all equally. Nanaba is so good on the guitar, I mean she can-"

"Dude the video is already like three minutes." Jean interrupted.

"Well okay my favorite in No Name is Nanaba although Levi's voice is the best and they're all so cute." I said quickly.

"Okay bye!" Jean yelled.

"Thanks for watching! I love you! No Name, I love you guys! Everyone listen to No Name! Bye!" I yelled.

Jean finally shut off the cam and posted the video. We refreshed the page and it already had two-thousand views.

"Dude we have fifty-thousand subscribers." Jean said.

The next few days were boring with Jean in his little football tournament. The computer at my house hasn't worked in ten years and I didn't feel like checking with my phone. Everyday my nose got better. The swelling went down and the redness faded. The doctor said my nose looked great and I should be getting the stitches out on schedule. My mother wouldn't talk to me or rather I wouldn't talk to her. My dad was proud of me and he laughed at the video with me and I finally started to find it funny.

On Friday I checked the mailbox and there was a check.

"Dad. Look, four-thousand dollars!" I said waving the check in front of his face.

"Ah, nice! You earned that, you keep it. Mr. Popped Nose." My dad said. "And don't let your mom have it." He said with a laugh.

"Heck no." I said laughing. I quickly started to walk towards the couch.

"Oh some people called. The manager of uhh... No Face or something. No Thing? Not Much? Something, they called. They said they saw your newest video and they said call a number back." My father said.

"What! NO NAME?" I asked excessively loud. My eyes grew wide.

"Yeah that was their manager." My father said. "You know them?"

"Are you kidding? I have all of their albums! What's the number? Where is it! Please tell me you wrote it down somewhere!" I screeched. I threateningly walked up to my father,  my breathing was erratic. These were my people. This was my band. Their manager actually called me, I was thinking.

"Ah, it's on the table." He said. I wove my hands frantically through the bills and useless papers all over the table.

"Dad where is it?" I asked urgently. There was drool hanging from my bottom lip and my eyes felt heavy with uncried tears.

"The uh.. Yellow post-it note." He said with a giggle.

I found it and instantly whipped out my cell phone to call back. When they answered I wanted to cry in happiness. Actually, I think I did cry in happiness.

"Hi this is the manager of No Name, who is this?" They asked.

"Oh, I'm E-Eren. Eren Jaeger." I said. "I was calling.. I was calling back to-"

"Oh! Eren Jaeger! The one with the popped nose! Yes, yes. You're in New York right now right? Mkay well we, I mean myself and No Name watched your latest video. So you're interested in the band?" He asked.

"Y-yes I'm interested! I'm interested." I said desperately. My grip on the phone increased so much that my fingers felt cold.

"Okay well as you know their next concert-"

"Is next Wednesday at 10p.m." I cut in.

"Yes, yes it is. They want you to come, nose boy. Levi seems to really want you there, Nanaba too." The manager said.

"Levi? Nanaba? Those are like my favorites." I said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah? They were thinking about letting you on their tour bus after the show and of course back stage passes come with it. Of course we're sorry that Jean couldn't make it but that leaves a spot open for a parent." He said.

"Uh my parents are too busy to go." I said. "And I don't have that kind of money. I have like seventy dollars if that-"

"Erwin said no expense." The manager said. "So you'll be here?" He asked.

"I-I will." I answered.

"Good come early so you can hang out before they go on stage." He said. Then he proceeded to give me directions.

Even though he couldn't see me I nodded furiously.

I got dressed into the best clothes I own. I put on my new brown boots, those jeans that get skinny at the ankle but aren't skinny jeans, I put on a grey button down shirt, and a brown hoodless jacket the same exact color as my boots.

Jean wasn't able to take me to the concert because of his tournament so I had to use my money on the train. I needed to take two trains and a bus to get there and one train and a bus to get back.

I called my father and told him where I was before walking into the large arena. There were a few custodians cleaning around the stage and I held my breath... And tears. I wanted to cry so bad. I wanted to cry. I love No Name so much and I'm here at their concert. I have the right to go backstage and everything all because of a stupid video.

I climbed onto the stage and the custodians gave me a strange look.

"I'm Eren Jaeger, you know. I had my nose broken..." I said.

They smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. They probably spoke some other language. I walked backstage and that's where I am right now. I am backstage at a No Name concert before it's even began.

"Who is that? Who are you?" A familiar voice asks. It's the manager. I turn around and he smiles widely at me. "The nose boy. Can I see it?" He asks.

"See it?"

"Your nose." He clears up.

"Ah," I say. I carelessly rip the tape off and show him.

"Tss- ouch! It really was broken huh?" He asks. That's what everyone asks, as if we could stage something like that.

"Ha, yeah." I say.

"Why do you still wear the bandage?" He asks. He had a point everything was basically healed up.

"Habit." I say. "I don't know actually."

I hear a clatter of noise suddenly filling the building and I'm confused for about forty seconds. "The fans are filling in. It's amazing really how people will intentionally stand for two or three hours just to hear the same songs they hear on the radio everyday." The manager says.

"What about the eye candy?" A soft man's voice says. I hear footsteps coming in behind me. I instantly recognized the voice as Levi's, the lead vocal of No Name. I turn towards him and blush. It's him in the flesh. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open slightly. "Hey, it's him." He says looking at me.

I read about his height and I knew how tall he was in numbers but him looking up at me felt so odd. I'm the one who looks up to him.


	2. Iced Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hasn't been proofread whatsoever

"No notebook or anything for me to sign?" Levi asks in a fluent tone. It's then that I look down and notice the permanent marker in his hand.

"Oh, u-uh would you sign my hand?" I ask holding my hand out to him. I find it hard to look him in the eye. I don't know why but his stare intimidates me so much.

"That's pretty weak." He says.

"T-then my shirt?" I ask desperately. I feel like I'm disappointing him even though I know something like this isn't that big of a deal.

"That shirt looks brand new." He says.

"My arm? My face? Oh, my stomach!" I say. I lift my shirt a little bit above my waist line revealing my last, hardly defined ab.

"Not bad." He says stooping over a little. When his cold, juicy marker hits my skin I shudder. It felt like a brand new marker. I make weird ghusts of breath while he's signing me and I wonder if he hears.

The leader of No Name is signing my bare stomach. His bare arm, his bare wrist touched my bare stomach.

Erwin suddenly comes from around the corner, just as Levi's finishing up.

His eyes are bright and when they land on me they get bigger, brighter. "Is that Eren?" He asks.

"Yeah it's the nose boy." Levi remarks. He seems really bored. He walks away from me and sits in a chair far away.

"Today isn't Levi's day. His girlfriend might break up with him. They're always fighting." Erwin whispers as he approaches me.

"F-forgive me for being nosy but who is he dating?" I ask softly.

"Petra Ral." Erwin says.

Just then the rest of the members walk up to me and greet me. I thought I knew everything about No Name. Levi is dating last years Next Top Model?

Nanaba touches my arm with her soft hand. Those hands have played some of the greatest songs I've ever heard. I want to cry so bad. I want to curl into a ball and cry. I pull out my phone and we all take pictures together. I take a singular one with just me and Nanaba and another with just Erwin and I. They ask about Jean and I tell them about his tournament. It seems like they're slightly offended.

"Alright Eren. We have to go to hair and makeup so see you after the show." Nanaba says. She runs her hand through my hair and squints her pretty eyes when she smiles at me.

No Name clears out, everyone except Levi. He slowly stands up and proceeds to follow them with a loud sigh.

"Um," I say touching his shoulder. He looks down at my hand and I quickly remove it. "C-could I take a p-picture with you too Levi?" I was so cool and comfortable before, but I feel like Levi doesn't like me. First impressions are extremely important and I think he already doesn't like me.

"You'd better hurry up and get your reserved seat." He says trying to walk past me. I hold fast to the sleeve of his shirt and he frowns up at me.

"I-I know. It's just that I wanted a p-picture with everyone... and you're one of my favorites." I say releasing his arm.

His facial expression changes, his eyebrows loosen and he seems sort of amused. "I'm one of your favorites?" He asks in disbelief. "You don't know anything about me."

"B-but I do. I know everything about you. Your height, your weight, your-"

"Are all of your fast facts about me physical?" He asks. He shifts his body so he stands toe-to-toe with me and his hands fasten on his hips. Corner by corner, his lips stretch into a smirk.

"Not at all. You were born here in New York, you're an only child, you recently attended a funeral, you dyed your hair black because you grew a grey hair from stress... I could go on but you should get your makeup and outfit and stuff." I say. Of course I knew everything about Levi, the leader of No Name. I knew everything about everyone of them except details on their love lives.

"I'm impressed. Wait, this is something so simple that's easily overlooked. When is my birthday, Mr. Popped nose?" He ask bringing his face closer to mine. He looked really nice. Him and Nanaba are the only ones who look almost the same when, and when they aren't wearing makeup.

"It's on Christmas." I say confidently.

"Nope, you're wrong." He says walking past me.

I turn to look at his back as he's walking away in confusion. "No I'm not." I say. I could've sworn...

"I'm just kidding Eren." He says before turning the corner. Him saying my name tickles my throat and forces a smile on my lips. "We'll take that picture after the concert." His voice shoots back.

The manager finishes up his talking to these two important looking men then he looks back over at me. "Ah Eren, you sit in the front in the middle. You have the best seats in the entire house. Try not to scream too much, you'll need your voice for your next YouTube video."

I quickly walk to my seat and I'm glad to see that no one is too dressed up. When the lights turn off and the spotlights onstage appear the crowd goes wild and everyone stands to their feet. I remember what the manager said. I'll try to keep my screaming to a minimal.

They all come out in their glittering silver outfits and I'm jumping on my feet. I yell "Woo!" Because it's easier on the throat than "Ah!" Or "Eek!"

They sing their debut song "Lolipop King" and I shout the lyrics up at them on beat.

"Lolly lolly lolly POP! Make it drip make it DROP!" Everyone in the building screams along with them. Levi's part is coming. I still can't tell if he likes me or not. I think everyone else in the band does.

"Dripping, slipping make a mess," Levi says. He falls to his knees on the stage and all the girls jump and scream at his open legs. He sits back on his ankles. "Don't have to think, don't have to stress." He continues as a hand comes over his crotch area. I swear these girls are crying. His hands look manly as ever, with the light scatter of hair, hard looking knuckles, and three tight gold rings randomly placed two on one finger, one on another. His hair was as I've never seen it before. One side of it was brushed back which made him only have one side of bangs. That unfamiliar look, suited him well.

Nanaba's part came. "Do it, do it, do that thing!" Then everyone sang together. "Crown on like the Lolipop King!"

Their next song was a slow one. It came on and everyone swayed their hands in the crowd. This song was about a breakup. "One Day."

"If we went back, back to that one day~ I'd do it all over again, maybe then~   
you'd say you miss me and you'd say~   
You'd say~ that we'd be together...  
Forever."

They went through their whole discography "Madmen" then they took a break. 

"We have a very special guest here today!" Erwin says.

"Yes, you all probably know this kid." Nanaba says with a chuckle.

"I want you to welcome our special friend..." Erwin says.

"Eren Jaeger." Levi says.

I frown in confusion. They want me to come up on the stage? The crowd sounds confused too. I slowly make my way up on the stage and when I get within range of Erwin, who's waving me over, then everyone starts to clap and cheer. Wow, no one knew my name, but everyone knows this face. Everyone knows the face with the bandage on the nose!

"We wanted him to be up here for our final song that you all know he sang so well. Unfortunately the nose breaker isn't here, but atleast we have the star of the video." Erwin says throwing an arm over my shoulder. My smile is huge and I swear I feel like a fan-girl.

Everyone is cheering for me and laughing and I feel so self conscious. What makes makes everything worse is Levi walks over to stand on the other side of me. Does he like me or not?

I slowly start awkwardly clapping my hands until Levi gives me his microphone.

"So Eren, say something to the fans, it seems like our fans are also your fans." Erwin says and everyone in the crowd cheers again. I wasn't meant for this. Why am I up here?

"Well," I say. My voice sounds funny so I snatch the microphone away from my mouth with a frown. Erwin, the crowd, and even Levi laugh a little. I guess this is the awkwardness Jean was talking about. I clear my throat into the microphone and everyone laughs again. "I just want to thank everyone for watching my video. I'm glad that you guys liked it... At my expense." I say and everyone laughs again. "Well not literally expense because I didn't lose money, I'm actually making money. Oh but if you consider the hospital bill, and the plastic surgeons pricey demands," I say and the entire time I'm speaking everyone is laughing. "Okay, I'm trying not to get off topic here... What's the topic?" I ask myself out loud. I was being serious but they all thought I was joking. Erwin was throttling me a little under his arm as he laughed at all of my "jokes" and I started to laugh a little too. "Thanks for your support." I say.

"Isn't he the cutest thing ever?" Nanaba says walking to the center of the stage with us. The crowd cheers in agreement. "I mean, here we have the kid who went viral in like 24 hours from singing our latest song Hip-hop Girl, and getting his nose heh, popped, by his friend. He actually had a good voice." She says as she slides her hand in my hair. "What did you guys think of the video?" Nanaba says pointing her microphone towards the crowd. They all cheer again, this time, excessively loud. She brings the microphone back to her mouth. "You think he should sing with us?" She asks pointing the mic towards the crowd again. They shout loudly.

Me? I couldn't possibly have the honor of singing with No Name. I'd probably faint. I've been so cool this entire time, but singing with them. I couldn't do it. I will end up fan-girling too hard and then when I get home I probably won't be able to sleep tonight. Or tomorrow night.

"What do you think?" She asks pointing the mic towards my lips. Even though I stare blankly ahead, I can feel her eyes on my face.

"As long as I don't get hurt during the middle of it." I say in a monotone voice.

Everyone on stage and off laughs. I don't see how anything I'm saying is funny. I'm being serious.

"He's so cute." Nanaba says. She returns to her instrument.

"This concert has been really fun, and we've had so much fun here in New York. Thank you for such a great time." Erwin says.

"Now it's time for our final song, Hip-hop Girl." Levi says. Everyone gets in some sort of formation and I'm just lost in the stage. The long guitar intro starts and Levi grabs my wrist, pulling me along. "You can sing my parts with me." He says. He walks in really close to me and fastens his hand over mine on the mic.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, baby~" Levi sings deeply into the microphone. The way his body sways when he sings is just... "Oh, oh baby!" He sings as sensually as he moves. His fingers caress my hand as they would do the mic if my hand weren't here. "That girl with the hip-hop hips and the love song lips." I sing along with Levi and he looks up at me with a smile.

"That girl with the warm brown eyes and the long black hair." Erwin sings. Levi and I smile at each other and a thick sweat leaks from my arm pits. The back of my neck feels excessively hot too.

The crowd sings along to every lyric. I mean they don't miss a beat.

"I don't know where~" Levi says grabbing my hand that's around the mic tighter as he brings it closer to his lips.

"I don't know where she's from but I see her dancing-" Erwin and I sing.

"I see her dancing there~" Levi sings. Ah, it's nice. His voice is so deep. I wish my voice was more like his.

"And I can tell by the look in her eye," Levi and I both sing looking into each other's eyes. This is so fun. I'm finally comfortable. "She wants to P. A. R. T. Y!" We sing. The whole band sings.

"I can tell by the look in her eye," Levi says smirking at me. I give him the same  look because I know what he's up to. "She wants to P. A. Ack!" I yell as Levi lightly bops me on the nose. He and I and anyone else who heard it laughs.

Then the dance break comes. "Eren, let's do the running man." Levi says.

I nod with a huge smile. When Levi's hand leaves mine, the air hits all of the sweat and it's so cold. We turn to face each other and do the running man. The fans absolutely love it. Actually I'm not sure if they're looking at Levi and I dancing or Nanaba or Hanji or Erwin. All I know is I'm having so much fun. Levi turns his running man into the roger rabbit and the fans begin to scream.

The songs regular beat comes back and Levi grabs my wrist, the one with the hand that's holding the microphone.

"Oh, oh, oh baby~" He sings. As he's rocking back and forth his thigh lightly brushes against mine.

"Oh, oh baby!" I sing into the mic, stretching Levi's arm to bring the cordless thing to my lips.

"That girl..." Levi sings. He looks into my eyes and winks.

"That girl..." I sing after him. The eye contact never breaks.

"That girl with the hip-hop hips and the love song lips." Erwin sings and then slowly, the song ends.

My chest rises and falls quickly as I try to catch my breath. I'm a sweaty mess.

I've never been happier in my life. I've spent so much precious time with the band I love. They have a concert in Singapore next month. If they invited me I'd have to fly over two oceans, the Atlantic and the Indian Ocean, I'd have to fly over Africa, to get there. But I would do it. I would do it to get this feeling again. Singing and dancing with my favorite band in the world was the highlight of my life.

I got to dance old school with Levi, I got to sing with Levi, and I've been touched by all of the members at least once. I have a photo with all of them except Levi, but I do have. Levi's signature on my stomach. I think he finally came around, he likes me and now we're friends.

"Thanks everyone for coming out." Erwin says.

We all stand in a line, side by side and grab hands. I grab Nanaba's and Levi's, then we bow and the crowd cheers one final, sound barrier breaking cheer and we slowly walk off of the stage.

"Damn son, you're a natural." Levi says. He slides his hand in my pocket and pulls out my cell phone.

"U-um thank you."

"I didn't forget." He says holding my phone out far in front of us. He moves his face really close to mine and makes a bored face, then he takes the picture. "Now let's take stupid ones." He says crossing his eyes. I open my mouth and roll my eyes to the back of my head. Levi snorts as he takes the picture. I flare my nostrils for the next one and Levi sticks his tongue out, it pointing at my cheek. From the perspective in the camera it looked like he was licking my face.

I laughed as he put my phone back into my hand.

"Eren," Erwin says holding a white towel up to his face. There was makeup smeared all over the thing. "You were so good out there. Everyone loved you." He says.

"And you're super funny." Hanji says walking over to me.

"Yeah kid. The concert felt like ten minutes because you kept it so interesting." Nanaba says joining the party.

"Ah, Eren! You're tickets let you tour our tour bus haha, but would you hang out with us for the rest of tonight?" Erwin asks.

"But we were going to that club and he's only in high school." Nanaba says.

"Ah, he's famous they'll let him in. We just won't let him get a drink." Levi says.

"What do you mean we, they won't let him order a drink." Erwin says.

"Guys, I've had the most fun ever tonight, I really have but my parents are probably worried about me. I should get to the bus." I say.

"Woa! You took a bus here?" Hanji squawks. I nod.

"Too bad it's one in the morning. Buses stop routes at eleven in New York." Levi says. "You should party with us and then we'll take you back home."

"Okay!" I yell without a moments hesitation. They all cheer.

Before I get on the tour bus I call my father.

"Yeah, in New York it's at eleven." I say.

"Ughh! Am I going to have to pick you up?" He asks.

"Oh no, the band members agreed to. But I'm going to be back like really late." I say.

"What am I supposed to tell your mother?" He asks.

"Uh I don't know." I say.

"Eren, come on!" Erwin yells. He waits at the doorway of the bus.

"You know she wouldn't want you to miss a day of school." He warns.

"Dad, I'm sure she'll understand. This is a once in a lifetime kind of thing. Not everyone gets this opportunity. Besides if I'm back home by like six then I'll have enough time to get to school." I say.

"Well you know I'm okay with this. So you go out and have fun. Don't do anything illegal okay?" He says.

"Okay dad, love yah." I say.

"Love you too. The key is in the flower pot. Just in case I'm at work by the time you get home." He says.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." I say hanging up.

I run into the bus and just look around. There's a desktop computer in here. There's a refrigerator and there's two beds. There's like eight chairs and a microwave. It kind of smells like pizza in here.

Levi's laying down in one of the beds with headphones in and everyone else is sitting around. There's a big tv in here that can be seen from anywhere on the bus and mostly everyone is watching it.

I take a step near where Levi is and Nanaba stops me. "Petra broke up with him. Don't go over there." She says in a low tone.

I nod as I look back over at him. I'm shocked to see him actually looking back up at me. It's weird from his position to be looking at me like that.

"I heard that." He says.

Nanaba shrugs. "How am I supposed to know that you're sitting over there, pretending to listen to music, eavesdropping on everyone?" She says and I chuckle.

"The song just ended." He says.

"Was it some sort of sad breakup song?" She asks with a laugh. My mouth falls open slightly in shock. That was so mean.

"It was one of our songs." He replies, sitting up and taking off his shoes.

Hanji walks up to Nanaba and I. "Ha! So was it One Day?" Hanji asks. My mouth opens wider. That's so mean. They're so mean to him. One Day is that breakup son they wrote a few months ago.

"Ha-ha-ha." Levi replies sarcastically.

"If we went back, back to that one day~" Nanaba sings in a sad voice.

"I'd do it all over again, maybe then~" Hanji continues. They snort and begin to laugh.  
   
"You'd say you miss me and you'd say~   
You'd say~ that we'd be together...  
Forever." They sing in unison. It's followed by an overflow of laughter.

I sit on the couch that lines the bus and just look at Levi as they tease him. "Guys that's mean." I say shaking my head.

"Levi doesn't care." Erwin butts in. "He don't know what love is." He adds and everyone on the bus laughs.

I'm confused. Why was that funny? Is that from a song?

"Oh my god you people are so annoying." Levi groans and everyone laughs more. He lays back down, laying on his stomach and I stand up, walking over to sit on the foot of his bed. "Get away from me Erwin." He mumbles into the bed.

"I-it's not Erwin, it's me." I say. I guess he knows who "me" is because he doesn't ask and he doesn't look at me to confirm who I am. "We weren't even dating, Jesus Christ." He says.

The bus drives around in pitch black to some club and most of the ride consists of them teasing Levi for trying to get with a model. I wonder what the actual story behind that is. I just laid back and almost fall asleep with Levi's feet digging into my side.

I wake up when someone shakes my shoulder. "Hey," they say. My nose feels odd and wet. Like I can feel bare wind on it. I sit up quickly, then lay back flat when my head hits something hard.

"Ah, shit!" He curses. I squint my eyes open and Levi's sitting next to me rubbing his head. Was he really completely over me like that? In his other hand he's holding my white bandage.

"What?" I say reaching for it.

"Oh, sorry it might not stick anymore." He says with a snort. "People are going to have to see your ugly stitches. Isn't it time to get those removed?" He asks.

"Y-yeah." I say before yawning. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"For like five minutes." He says. He crawls to the edge of the bed and slides his shoes on. "Come on everyone is already inside."

"Thanks for waking me up." I say as he hands me my non-adhesive bandage.

"Your welcome, ugly." He says.

For some reason I feel like him calling me ugly is friendly. It's weird but you know how with people who aren't that close to you, you're super nice to them, then with someone who's your bestfriend you can hit them, punch them, and call them names? Maybe it's something like that.

I follow him out of the bus and into the club. I'm surprised there isn't a bouncer like there is in movies and no one asks me about ID or anything. I follow close behind Levi afraid of getting lost. He turns to look at me and his forehead almost hits my lips. "Stay close, we're responsible for you." He says. I nod. "Nah, I don't trust you." He says. His fingers come into contact with mine, and he drags them up my hand to wrap them around my wrist. He leads me to the bar and I sit down next to him. Then he releases my arm.

"So do you want a drink?" He asks. I laugh unsure if that was a joke or not. He orders himself a drink and finishes it seconds after it arrives. "Another please." He asks the bartender. "Jägermeister. Gets any thought out of your head." He says as a second arrives.

"Actually, can you get me a drink?" I ask. "Something that isn't too strong. Oh, and that tastes good." I ask. I've always wanted to try drinking. Jean tried to convince me to drink but I politely refused.

Levi smirks and shakes his head. "I'm not going to be responsible for whatever you decide to do while you're drunk, got it?" He asks.

"You'll stop me if I like try to make out with an old man right?" I ask.

He snickers. "Could I get a Long Island iced tea?" He asks the bartender. She nods and begins to make it.

"What's so alcoholic about iced tea?" I ask.

"It'll fuck you up." He says with a laugh. "Are you sure you want to drink? Isn't this your first time?" He asks.

"Yeah, but people have been trying to get me to drink for so long. I just want it to be my decision. You know peer pressure won't make me do anything. I'm the one who decides if or when I'll do something bad." I say as the bartender puts my drink on the table. Levi slides it over to me.

"I'll drink to that." He says lifting his drink up towards me. I pick up my pretty, gold drink and clink it with Levi's, taking a big gulp. It tastes like iced tea but with like Pepsi or something mixed in. I don't know, something slightly burns my throat. Levi watches my facial expression as I take another sip. "How is it?" He asks.

"It's good." I say nodding. I pick the cherry out of the drink and I eat it.

After a couple of minutes the liquor settles in my empty stomach and goes into my bloodstream. The music engulfs my ears and mind and I can feel the best rattling inside of me.

"Don't drink all of that. I don't want you hurling all over the place." Levi says watching me nod my head to the beat with a smile on his face.

"But it's so good. Levi!" I yell suddenly.

"What?" He asks.

"Catch me, I'm falling." I say holding my hands out in front of me, trying to regain balance.

"No you're not. Ha, you're sitting in a chair." He says.

I look down and he's right. I'm sitting in the bar stool. He downs the rest of his drink and I take another big swig of my drink. He then snatches it from my hand and chugs it.

"My drink!" I yell quietly. "That was mine!"

"Shhh, man that was good." He says. "But you see Eren, girls, they're so confusing." He says.

"I know. There's this girl-" I start before he cuts me off.

"Same here!" He says. He holds his head. "Wait, this is like the first time in so long that I actually feel the effects of liquor. Can I have some water please?" He asks and the bartender quickly brings him some. He downs that in like four gulps. "That's better." He says and it seems like he's washed away the effects of alcohol.

"Who's your girl... Petra?" I ask.

"No!" He yells. "Petra liked me and she was trying to get with me. I keep telling her I'll think about it. She finally got fed up and told me she wouldn't wait for my answer anymore and I said okay fuck it." He says.

Yes! I got the actual story.

"I used to like this girl. She just came off as unattractive after my video went viral. She never talked to me until that video happened." I say.

"Yeah, watch out for girls like that." He says nodding his head.

"Why are girls so difficult. Like I don't even understand them. It's like men should just date each other. A couple that is strong, sentimental, and straightforward, that's two men." I say.

Levi laughs. "You have a point there, I'm not going to lie you have a point." He says nodding.

"Hey." Some big buff blond guy says walking up to me. "Where yah from?" He asks.

"Not around here." I say.  My tone of voice... Am I flirting? I take my jacket off because the temperature seems to increase by two thousand degrees.

"Oh yeah?" He asks. He settles one of his strong hands on my upper thigh. It feels disgusting, but nice at the same time. Levi's eyes widen but he just sits their. "You're pretty cute." He says.

"Thanks, I know." I say as his hand creeps upward.

Levi stands up. "Hey ugly, let's dance." He says and it's then that I remember my bandage isn't on. Levi grabs my hand and pulls me away from the situation and onto the dance floor.

"COCKBLOCK!" I yell as Levi drags me along. I yank my hand from him and he surprises me by grabbing my lower back and pulling me towards him.

"I thought you wanted me to keep you from making it with a stranger." He says sliding his hand away from my back now that he had my attention. I wanted to listen to him but my brain was like blocked or something. It was the alcohol.

"I said an old guy. That guy wasn't old." I snort. "You're old." I say and I begin to laugh.

"Ha, ugly you're so funny." He says.

"You don't actually think I'm ugly so you?" I ask. I want to cry because he thinks I'm ugly. Just kidding.

My head hurts.

"You know you're not ugly." He says.

"Hey Levi, let's do the running man." I say.

"Let's leave. Let's wait in the bus before you do something stupid." He says.

"Come on! You were the one who said we should dance! Come on!" I say. I start doing the running man then my head feels heavy again. Levi catches me as I begin to fall foward.

"Why am I stuck baby sitting?" He groans.

A nice sensual song switches on and I grab Levi's shoulders and look into his eyes. I feel so cold that when my thigh finds itself in between Levi's, it warms my whole body. I lower myself do the beat of the music and sway as I stand back upright. The friction of his body against mine feels so good, so warm and it sprouts throughout my body like pea plants. I do it again and Levi follows me down this time. His thigh rubs against my groin and my eyes shut tightly for a moment.

His hands wrap around my back and grind against each other on the way down, and on the way up. This time he makes the same face I did. His eyes widen and he let's go of me.

"This is going too far." He says. I back into him and grab his hands, putting them around my waist. Why am I doing this? His hands settle under my shirt on my pelvic bones, then they slide up, lifting my shirt. One of his hands lightly stroke an area of skin on my stomach. "It's still here." He asks and I look down at it. It's his signature. He holds me from behind and we sway back and forth for a while.

"Eren." Levi says removing his hands from me.

"Is it time to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. "Tonight was pretty weird huh?" He says.

My face just instinctively falls down to his as I turn to face him. I kiss him softly on the lips then I wait for his reaction.

"Eren?" He says looking up at my lips. He looks confused but I can tell there's something that he wants. "I'm supposed to keep you from making out with some old guy." He says as we move closer to each other. "I'm hoping neither of us will remember this in the future." He thinks out loud and he grabs the back of my neck, pulling it down so he can return the kiss. His kiss is way different from mine though. He sucks on my bottom lip until it feels heavy, and opens by itself. Then his tongue enters my mouth and it chases mine around in my mouth slowly. Warmth spreads from his lips, to my lips, to my body. Then his tongue softly caresses the insides of my mouth. When he retracts his tongue webs of saliva attempt to keep him connected to me. They fail. Once I think it's over, the straight line of his teeth comes back to bite my bottom lip softly. My eyes go crossed for a moment.

The next thing I know, I'm laying in the bed on the bus and I'm surrounded by a lot of noise.

"You let him drink?" Hanji yells. I slowly sit up.

"Was I supposed to take his drink from him?" Levi asks. "He's old enough to make his own Decisions. I'm not his father." He says.

"He's right." Mike says.

"Shut up Mike. Don't defend him. Thank god you aren't his father." Erwin says.

"For fucks sake!" Levi shouts.

"Oh Eren, sorry did we wake you up?" Erwin asks coming over to sit by me.

"No. Well obviously but it doesn't matter. Levi, it wasn't his fault that I drank." Actually I can't remember how I even got the drink. "I'm sorry, I made the irresponsible decision." I say.

Everyone sighs and the tension in the room fades. "Honey we don't care if you drink or not, we just thought Levi wasn't watching you and let people give you drinks and take advantage of you and things of that nature." Hanji says.

"Oh, no. I made the conscious decision to drink." I say. "Sorry if it caused any of you trouble, like whoever had to carry me here." I say.

Levi laughs a little and I blush when we make eye contact.

I can only remember one thing from my time in that club, and that is kissing the shit out of Levi. He smirks at me before averting his eyes.

After the day I've had, I'm ready to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I made it back to my town I was extremely exhausted. I was four hours late for school so I'm not even going.

I open the door to leave and Levi quickly gets up. "Eren, you're coming to Singapore right?" He asks. "They were all asking and stuff." He says. I look into his tired eyes and wonder if we're both suffering the same hangover. My full memory came back like two hours ago and I got no sleep at all.

"Y-yeah." I say grabbing my forehead. "I'll ask my dad." I say.

"That's good. Don't show anyone those bad pictures of me." He says and I laugh.

"Don't worry about it." I say.

"Oh! Hold on." He says running back into the bus. When he came back he tossed my jacket at me. "See you in a month." He says.

"Uh Levi, I don't know if you're ignoring what happened last night or what but I had fun. I had fun with you at the concert, at the bar, and on the dance floor. But I'm not gay." I say. He smirks, his tired eyes closing tighter.

"Neither am I, yet last night happened." He says.

"It was just a drunk kiss." I say with a frown.

"Do you need an excuse? Can't you just accept the fact that it happened and decide what to do about it?" He asks.

"I might see you guys in a month." I say turning around and walking toward my house.

"We're going to call you back on the stage Eren. Don't embarass us by not being there. Our manager will give you a call." Levi says.

Once I'm in my house I immediately run upstairs and sleep half of the day. I keep having disturbing dreams about Levi. I had an even more disturbing dream about Erwin. I wake up and call my dad, letting him know that I'm here.

I microwave some leftovers then sit in front of the tv for a few hours. I don't even watch the tv, I simply sit in front of it.

I get bored really soon and then I remember Jean. I casually walk to his house even though my head feels like a bag of air and I knock on the door.

He snatches his door open. "Eren! How'd it go?" He asks. "You look horrible. And where's your bandage?" He asks.

"I have so much to tell you bro." I say and I walk into his house.

I sit down in front of his computer and go straight to youtube. I type "No Name Madmen concert" and the almost two hour video starts up. I click on it.

"Oh! Do they give us a shout out?" Jean asks.

"Much better." I say fast forwarding to when they called me on stage.

"We wanted him to be up here for our final song that you all know he sang so well. Unfortunately the nose breaker isn't here, but atleast we have the star of the video." Erwin said. Jean smiled as Erwin threw his arm around me.

"There's Nanaba isn't that your favorite?" He asks.

"Yeah just watch." I say.

"Wait I want to hear them sing Lolipop King!" Jean shouts reaching for the mouse.

"No, keep watching." I say moving them mouse further from his reach.

"Lolly lolly lolly pop. Make it drip, make it drop. Dripping, slipping make a mess. Don't have to think, don't have to stre-"

"Jean!" I shout.

"The running man!" Jean yells in excitement.

"Yeah! You should've been there. It was so fun. Then I toured their tour bus."

"I should've gone. But atleast we won our tournament." Jean says.

"Then we went to this exclusive club where they don't even ask for ID or anything. I drank Iced Tea." I say excitedly.

"Iced Tea?" He asks. "You mean Long Island?" He asks.

"Yes, it was so good but it made me weird."

"Don't tell me you sucked a guy off. I heard the Long Island makes you do some pretty messed up things." Jean says.

"No." I say. I get a flashback of dirty dancing with Levi and then that weird make out session at the end. "Nothing like that happened." I lie. "Lolly lolly lolly pop, make it drip, make it drop." I sing to change the subject. "Oh I have pictures!" I yell because I almost forgot.

I whip out my phone. "Eren you embarass me." Jean says.

"What? Why? How?" I ask.

"You let Levi kill you in that little dance battle." He says shaking his head.

"It wasn't a dance battle." I say.

"He hit you with the roger rabbit. Can't believe you let him walk on you like that. He's so short. When I watch their videos all of their shots of Levi are angled from his legs. He looks like your kid brother or something hahaha." Jean says.

"Here." I say handing him the phone. He starts to swipe through the photos.

"Hey, look at drummer boy Mike! He looks awesome! Of course you'd get a single shot with you and Nanaba." He says.

"Yeah, Nanaba is queen." I say.

"True. Huh? What are all these single shots of you and Levi?" Jean asks with a weird face.

My own face gets hot. I have to cool off. If he sees me blush he'll think I'm weird.

"Oh, he's the only one who wanted to make ugly faces. Heh!" I say.

Jean isn't too bright, he should buy that. "So are we like famous now?" Jean asks.

"Well we're like most talked about. Ew just think, we'll be on like the KCA's and stuff." I say.

"As like a humorous effect. Everything you said they thought was hilarious." Jean says.

"They're going to Singapore next month." I say. "I'm going to ask if I can go. Are you coming?" I ask.

"I mean... I already told you I'm not into this kind of thing. I'm a football player." He says.

"Okay, okay." I say.

"Come over Saturday so we can make another video, this money comes in handy." Jean says.

The next day at school people run up to me, having apparently been to, or seen the No Name concert. At lunch people I don't even talk to flock around Jean and I. Then Mikasa comes.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hi." Jean and I say.

"Jean did you see me at the football tournament?" She asks hopefully. She clutches a small pink bag tight in her hands.

"No, I didn't see you." Jean says. It's always funny how brutally honest he is. I would've lied.

"Oh well... I was there. I was rooting for you. That touchdown you made in the last minute was really cool." She says. I can almost see the hearts in her eyes.

"Thanks." Is all he says.

"Hi Eren." She says with a large smile.

"Hey." I say.

"Oh your bandage is off. You look normal, but it looks like there's ants crawling up your face." She says.

Jean bursts into laughter. "I said the same thing!" He yells.

"Really?" She asks in excitement. She starts giggling. I can tell it's a fake laugh because it's too cute. No one in real life laughs like that. I know what's going on here. The girl I used to like, likes my bestfriend. Sounds like some soap opera. "That's so weird how we both thought of that." She says. "So Eren, you looked pretty cool on the stage at the Madmen concert." She says.

"Oh really? Were you there?" I ask sitting straighter in my seat.

"No, I watched it on YouTube. You looked really cool singing with Levi. And the dance battle was pretty funny even though you lost." She says with a laugh. She's so pretty but so unattractive. Jean laughs with her and she looks at him and laughs harder.

"It wasn't a dance battle." I say under my breath.

"Yesterday I was thinking about you, Jean.... And I made you some cookies." She says handing him the bag.

"Really? Thanks, I love sweets." He says accepting the cookies. I roll my eyes to the back of my head.

"Really? Awe, you're making me feel all shy." She says.

"Do I get cookies?" I ask.

"Oh, uh... Next time." She says with a shrug. "Thanks Jean." She says walking off.

I look back at her as she skips off to her group of friends and they all start screaming and jumping up and down with her.

Well. I guess a relationship between us is impossible.

"Do you still like her?" Jean asks me.

"No." I reply. It's kind of the truth. "Why? Do you?" I ask.

"No." He says. He scratches his scalp for a moment.

"So Jean last chance. Are you coming to Singapore with me?" I ask.

"You don't even know if you can go." He says.

"My dad will say yes. If it was neccesary he'd even pay my way there and back." I say.

"Okay we both know your father isn't the problem. What would your mom say?" He asks.

"She would probably say yes."

"No!" My mom shouts.

She throws her purse on the floor and removes her shoes as she slowly walks to, and plops down on the couch.

"But-"

"I barely got into the house and this is the first thing you say? Before you even say hi to me? And where were you this morning?" My mother asks.

"I was.."

"I'm going upstairs." My dad says as he picks his book up and scoots out his chair.

"You sit down." She says and my father puts his hands up in surrender as he retakes his seat. "Do you know something that I don't?" She asks. Me and my father look at each other. "What?" She asks looking at both of us.

"He went to a concert, honey. It was a once in a lifetime-"

"Bull! That's bull! He's been to like six concerts. You mean to tell me, you authorized him missing school to go to a concert?" She yells as she loosens her blazer.

"It was more than just a concert." I say.

"Let me guess, it was special to you." She says.

"Well yeah but it was free, and they invited me to come." I explain. "Mom you know they're my favorite band." I add.

"You're not going to Singapore. What are you nuts? You know I won't let you go across an ocean by yourself. I still can't believe you went to New York by yourself." She says.

"I've been there twice and the first time Jean was there with me." I say and feel so stupid after.

"Jean? Him again! That's it you're not allowed to hang around him anymore." She says.

"Singapore is across two oceans and Africa so you need to work on your map skills, miss artist." I say walking away from them. I run upstairs to my room then shut the door as loudly as I can.

I was the source of a full blown argument. They haven't argued in a while but my dad allowing me to skip school for a once in a life time opportunity was a chance my mother couldn't pass up to start an arguement with dad.

I had so much fun and it was worth this arguement. That woman, she...

"Eren could you come down here?" My mother yells. I imagine she's right at the bottom of the stairs. I slowly get up and yank my door open. I sit down on the top stair and look down at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Why didn't you atleast tell me where you were going? I know why you didn't ask but you still should've told me." She says. I move to the side and I see my dad holding his face like he had just been slapped really hard.

"Why do you care? Oh my god. Can't you like go to work or something?" I ask.

"I have the night off." She says. "Tomorrow too. Hey could you come down here?" She asks.

"I don't feel like it. What do you want?" I groan.

"Tomorrow we're going to do family things all day okay? We'll finish off the day with a family movie." She says with a smile.

"Don't push yourself." I say rolling my eyes and standing up. I return to my room and I close the door.

As I'm falling asleep I feel the foot of my bed dip. Someone's sitting there.

"I'm sorry." She says. It's my mom. She crawls up my bed and I can feel her breath on my face. "It's only times like this when I can actually touch you." She says. She presses her lips against my cheek and leaves them there. I don't want the kiss but I don't want to let her know that I'm awake. "At least I know at night time I can hold you and actually be your mother." She whispers as she places her wet cheek on mine.

She cuddles in next to me, putting my arm around her stomach and holding my hand. It feels warm with her in my bed and for some reason I want to cry. "I love you Eren." She whispers. She rubs her face against my hand.

I lay in the warmth of my mother, or more like she lays in my warmth as sort of a little spoon. Why am I so mean to her? It wouldn't hurt to be nicer to her.

Her breathing suddenly changes and her back ribs expand then condense in a calm rhythm. She fell asleep in my bed. "Sorry mom." I whisper as I kiss her head. How many times has she done this?

When I wake up in the morning my mom isn't in my bed or room. She acts natural like nothing every happened.

"That's the first time you've said good morning to me in months Eren." My mother says with a smile as she flips the toast on the stove. "You're dad broke the toaster." She says with a smirk.

"Mom, what... What movie did you want to watch tonight?" I ask.

She turns around with a dumb look of surprise. I can feel my cheeks turning pink. "Movie." She says.

"For the family movie night thing." I say. I wait a while as she brings her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my god." She says.

"Okay I'm going to school then." I say walking out of the house. That was the worst five minutes of my life. That was so like.. Bad and hard to do.

My cell phone starts ringing as I'm walking to school. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi this is the manager of No Name."

"Ah, y-yes hello?" I ask. My nervous idiocity returns.

"Well, we're in Africa right now and we just wanted to let you know that in two weeks we'd be willing to meet up with you here, then head over to Singapore together. Naturally we've bought your tickets already. So next Friday, then the Friday after that we'll be waiting for you in Africa. If I were you I'd come Thursday it'll give you a little wiggle room." He says.

"O-okay sir. Thank you so much." I say.

"Kay bye." He says hanging up.

I have to somehow convince my parents to let me go to this. I have to go. I have to.

"Dad!" I say running into the house after school.

"What, what?" He asks.

"I need to ask you a huge favor!" I say.

"No, no. You know I can't help you this time." He says shaking his head.

"Dad, I need you to come with me to the airport and buy me a ticket to Singapore." I say.

"Nope." He says opening a magazine and putting his feet up on the coffee table as he sat on the living room couch.

"I mean Africa." I say once I remember the managers directions.

"Africa?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet the band there, then we're going to fly to Singapore from there." I explain. I take a seat next to him and stare at him awaiting a change of heart, hoping for one.

"That all sounds really fun and exciting, but you already know I lost all of my authority over you last night." He says. He doesn't even look over at me.

"Dad I'm famous now, I can buy the tickets myself. I'm not eighteen yet so I need someone, I need you to buy my ticket." I beg desperately.

"You know we can just buy them online." My mother says walking in from the kitchen. She's wearing a huge smile and it's contagious. Why is she doing this for me?

While we're watching a movie a strange thought comes into my head. My tickets are going to be provided by the manager. I did all of this begging for nothing. I'm still surprised that my mother actually came around.

In the morning we all have a family talk. "So Eren, I've gotten a few phone calls and people want you to appear on their talk shows." My dad says.

"Well if it doesn't interfere with the concert in a few weeks then sure." I say.

"Eren, are you sure about all this famous stuff? There's no going back. Any time you mess up, someone will be there to write a report on it." My mother warns.

"If I get to follow my band around, I'll do anything." I say with a smile. "Well not anything-"

"I accidentally consented to the news story on you Eren." My dad admits. He says it in a tone that leaves the impression that him keeping it to himself was eating at him.

"It's fine." I say.

"So you're going to Singapore?" My mother asks.

"Yep." I answer.

"Well you have a couple weeks to pack. Make sure you take plenty of pictures in Africa and Singapore. Your father can get you some pepper spray. Be careful Eren." My mom says grabbing my shoulders.

"Okay." I groan.

"Are you coming back by yourself?" My mom asks.

"No, their tour ends here in Ohio, so they're going to bring me back with them. I'm probably going to be featured in their concert here too. Will you guys come to it?" I ask.

"Oh come on Eren you know we're too busy." My mom says.

"Tch. I knew you'd say that." I say walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" My father asks.

"Jean's house. We have to make another video." I say.

My mom looks somewhat hurt as I'm leaving and my dad looks disappointed. I felt bad but she puts work before everything. Atleast I know my dad gives me the time of day.

I stomp to Jean's house. My eyebrows are unrelaxed and I'm not even sure why I'm angry. Am I angry at myself for hurting my mom's feelings? Am I angry at her for hurting mine?

Jean opens his door for me and we head to the basement. He's on the phone with some persistent girl.

"Yeah, yeah of course baby." He says. He looks at me as he's sitting down and he rolls his eyes. I laugh. Girls always fall for him and since he considers himself a gentleman he's nice to all of them. I don't know why he won't just date one of them so the rest would leave him alone.

"Tell her to F off." I say as I get his computer to the webcam.

 

"I have to go. I'm making another video for YouTube. Make sure you watch it." He says. "Yeah, yeah sure. Okay bye." He says hanging up. "Ughhh." He groans.

"Seems like there's a new girl every week." I say.

"Yeah and now that we're famous or whatever they're even more persistent." He says.

"Pshh. You know it's got nothing to do with these videos. They want you because you're tall, smooth, and a football legend. Shoot I want to be your girlfriend." I say and we both start laughing.

"So I should date one of them?" He asks. I look at the computer and he's already started the video.

"How long has that been on?" I ask.

"I just started it. Hi I'm Jean, this is Eren." Jean says turning his attention away from me and towards the camera.

"I can introduce myself." I say glaring at him and he starts to chuckle.

"So I won my football tournament, well we won it as a team." Jean says nodding.

"I um. I went to New York, yeah took two trains and a bus to get there because this guy was too busy to take me. The concert is on YouTube you all should watch it and if it's too long for you then skip to the parts where I'm on stage." I say. Jean laughs. "Yeah they called me right on stage out of nowhere and I swear to god I didn't even know where I was when they called me. But then I went up there and I sang with Levi after answering like weird questions. Oh my god, if you guys are going to watch it on YouTube then you have to see them sing Lolipop King. They sounded so good and the energy from the crowd was on point. Ah, if you need further convincing there's a crotch shot of Levi. Yeah falls right on his knees in the center of the stage." I say.

"Isn't that your favorite song because Levi has this weird moaning sequence towards the end?" Jean asks.

"My favorite song is Hip-hop girl. And I'm not gay. People think I'm gay and I don't get it." I say into the camera.

"I don't know. Are you sure you aren't gay? Because it kind of just leaks from your body. That's why girls don't approach you at school even though you're famous." Jean says with a chuckle.

"They think I'm gay!" I ask looking at Jean.

"Yeah." He says covering his eyes as he laughs.

"Is this because I don't play sports?" I yell. That's an unfair judgement to make.

"I don't even know what this video is even about." Jean says while still giggling. "It could be your coming out video." He says turning to face me.

I turn towards him with an unamused expression. "So I'm going to Singapore with No Name in like two weeks and a couple days. Gotta be excited about that." I say.

"Okay I have an idea. Let's sing Lolipop King in regards to Eren's sexuality!" Jean says.

"My sexuality?" I ask.

"Yeah because you're the king of lolipops." Jean says.

I just make my unamused face at him. He hands me his phone and I get up and connect it with the speakers towards the back of his basement. The intro to this song is short so I have to run back to my chair.

"I don't trust you. You're going to like break my ear or something this time." I say quickly.

"Your ear is like a hundred percent cartilage."

"I'm sure even you can find a way to break it." I say right before the lyrics come in.

"Lolly, lolly, lolly pop. Make it drip, make it drop." Jean sings.

"Lolly lolly lolly pop. Make it drip, make it drop." We sing together.

"Dripping slipping make a mess. Don't have to think don't have to stress." I sing. This is Levi's part and no one can sing it better than him. Too bad he thinks I'm gay too.

"Lick it, lick it. That's the test. Do it good and be the best." Jean sings.

When the time comes Jean does Levi's moan sequence and for some reason it makes me laugh. We do the whole song without incident.

"Do it, do it. Do that thing. Crown on like the Lolipop king!" Jean and I finish together.

"We'll be back after the concert in Singapore when Eren comes back! Thanks for watching." Jean says before turning off the camera. He posts the video and in five minutes we have two thousand views. The comments are harsh as ever.

"Am I the only one who was actually hoping something would go wrong?"

"I bet he is gay." I'm not though.

"That illiterate! You can't freaking break cartilage." I obviously knew that. I'm in high school. And being illiterate means you can't read or understand what you're reading. It also means you have trouble speaking. That comment is so stupid it doesn't even effect me.

At least as minutes pass the comments get nicer and nicer. I don't understand why people comment hate on videos that no one is forcing them to watch. Like you couldn't just remind yourself not to watch it again. You had to leave a comment? I don't think so.

Stupid Jean. It's all his fault that all of our fans think I'm gay. Now they're going to make gay fanart of Jean and I. Crap, he didn't even edit out the beginning when I said something about myself dating him. We're screwed.

Let the fanart begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was kinda dull


	4. Chapter 4

At school the next week girls actually approach me as if the video was neccesary to clear up my sexuality. So many girls come up to me but not once does Mikasa. She's too busy with Jean.

The following Monday at lunch, I was in the middle of talking to Jean about Singapore and she walked right in the middle of the conversation.

"Hey Jean." She says.

"Hey." Jean says briefly looking up and smiling at her. "So what were you saying Eren?" He asks giving me his attention again.

"So in six days I'll be on a plane to Africa then I'm going to meet up wi-"

"Jean! I brought you some more cookies." She says.

"Uh thanks." He says looking back up at her. She hands them to him with a smile then she runs off.

She literally gets on my last nerve. She's pretty, yeah I'll give her that but none of us are actually interested in her like that. She needs to give up. Jean and I are way too busy to date a girl like that.

My mom won't talk to me as the days come nearer and nearer. My father seems just as excited as me.

Then, it's finally Friday. All of my stuff is already packed. I wanted to leave as early as possible because this flight is going to be long. So at six in the morning I have all my stuff ready downstairs.

"You have to take pictures of everything! Take pictures of natives too. Oh and take a picture of the Nile in Africa. Ah my god! You're going to love it Eren! You're going to love it I promise you!" My dad says.

I can't stop smiling. I give my dad a big hug and then I look over at my mom. As if she can feel my eyes on her she looks up and gives me a small smirk. She uncrosses the legs of her sitting figure on the couch then slowly walks over to me.

"Hey mom." I say quietly. My dad backs out of the way with a smile.

"Don't you mean see you later?" She asks. Her arms stretch towards me and I fall into them.

"No I meant hey, because this is the first time we've spoken in five days." I say. I wrap an arm around her.

"Listen I don't want to fight. I know you're almost seventeen and I know you're mature and trustworthy. So I ask that you make good desicions and I'll see you in two weeks." She says. She releases me then grabs the sides of my face, pulling my forehead down to her lips. She presses her lips hard against my skin so she can leave that freaking lipstick stain on me. But today I actually don't mind it. I don't mind it at all.

"Alright Eren, your ride is here. Call me everyday." My dad says as he hugs me again.

I throw my bags in the trunk of the car and hop in with one of the managers of No Name. "I won't be flying with you. I'm just here to take you there and give you your tickets." He says. He hands me a handful of papers then drives off.

After our awkwardly silent car ride I'm carrying three bags into the airport by myself. I get my bags checked in and then I board the plane. This is going to be a thirteen hour flight.

Everyone talks about how sick they get on planes but I think that's only mental. If you think too hard about being on a plane you're going to make yourself sick. I plug headphones into my phone and listen to No Name.

When Lolipop King comes on the beat really catches my attention since I'm so bored. Flying over the Atlantic Ocean, this flight will be eight-thousand miles. I put Lolipop King on repeat. I find myself awkwardly smiling and feeling embarrassed when Levi's little moaning part comes on. I love this band so much. Nanaba has the highest voice even though it's pretty low for a girls. All of their voices just blend together so well. Levi's low alto voice moaning right in my ear... It triggers my memory.

I danced with Levi at a club after the first concert I went to. We both were so sweaty. He had his hot hand on my lower back.

If I'm going to think about Levi, I want to think about the clean stuff like the way his body moved to the beat of Hip-hop Girl. Wait...

We made out. While we were dancing we made out. Jesus Christ.

But we sounded so good together. His warm hand was on top of mine while we were singing. We were having so much fun. That was the most fun I've had in a while yet all we were doing was sharing a microphone.

Ha maybe that's why he thought I was gay. What if I was gay? That would be weird.

Listening to Levi moan in my ear is giving me the weirdest thoughts, it's time for a new song. I switch the song to One Day. Listening to Levi's fake crying is much better than having him moan directly into my ear. I listen to One Day until landing.

The plane lands at seven p.m on the dot. That was almost exactly thirteen hours.

When I get off of the plane my legs hurt, my ears hurt, and Lolipop King is stuck in my head. One Day is a good song, it's just not catchy.

"Lolly lolly lolly pop. Make it drip, make it drop." I sing quietly. I follow the little map of the airport to find the baggage claim. When I get there I just watch all the bags roll by as I wait for my three bags. There's one. I grab it and sit it next to me. There's another one. I grab it. "Dripping slipping make a mess." I sing.

"Ugh uh, ugh uh, ugh Ah~" somebody moans. That's Levi's moaning sequence. It was surprisingly accurate. I turn around and he's there.

"L-Levi?" I ask. He nods. His hair is bland. The last time I saw him he had the right half of his bangs gelled or clipped back and it looked really nice.

"Yep. Everyone's waiting for you. Come on." He says walking up to me.

"Oh. S-sorry. I'm waiting on another bag." I say. I look down at my leg once I notice it's shaking then I forcefully stop it. Levi makes a weird face at me then he stoops over to grab my bags.

"Hurry up and get your bag. And brace yourself. It's hot as hell out there." He says. If it's so hot then why is he wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt? He quickly walks away.

My next bag suddenly shows up and I grab it and run after Levi. I had to because I don't know where the bus is.

"Hm?" Levi hums once he notices I'm walking next to him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi- oh, I saw your video this morning." He says. He briefly looks over at me.

"... What did you think?" I ask.

"Of the singing or the scripted part in the beginning?" He asks.

"Scripted? We don't script anything. Nobody likes scripted videos." I say and Levi snorts. I frown over at him.

"So then you were lying?" He asks in a dry, yet slightly amused tone.

"Lying? A-about what?" I ask. I'm tired of his half statements. I wish he'd just say what's on his mind.

"A-about being gay." He says mocking me for stuttering. I stop walking and he stops and turns to face me. "Admit it." He says.

"I'm not gay." I say quietly.

"Not gay? You were rubbing your dick all over my thigh." He says.

"I was drunk."

"Yeah, being drunk makes you more honest. You felt compelled to dance with me the way you did." He says. He turns around and starts walking again. "Shit, it looks so hot out there." He groans as we approach the glass doors of the exit.

"What about you huh? Why did you reject a Victorian model? Maybe it's you who's the gay one. Yeah you had a few drinks and you drank some of that Long Island iced tea. It made you honest and compelled to kiss me the way you did." I say catching up to him.

He quickly turns to face me and I flinch. He just stares at me for about ten seconds. "Maybe you're right." Is all he says then he walks outside, a bag of mine in each of his strong hands.

I'm stunned. What's that supposed to mean? When we get to the car Levi and I throw my bags in the trunk. He doesn't look at me and it looks like he doesn't want to touch me, due to the way he completely avoids my hand when I place my bag in the trunk while his hand is still in there.

When I get in the bus everyone is so happy to see me. Nanaba kisses my cheek which causes me to smile hard.

"Aw you're so cute!" She says.

"Eren?" Hanji says turning around from the passengers seat in the front. "I saw your Lolipop King cover and I loved it." She says.

"Yeah it was really good!" Erwin says. He's driving so he can't turn to look at me.

Levi lays down in his bed and he puts a magazine over his face. I take a seat far away from him in the chair closest to the T.v.

"Levi why are you in such a bad mood?" Nanaba asks. "You seemed sort of happy before you went in there." She adds.

I feel bad. Did I ruin his mood.

"That's what happens when you make Levi run errands." Mike says.

"How can someone so fit, be so lazy?" Hanji says and I giggle a little.

I feel like this is my fault. "Eren, it's up to you. Do you want to leave Africa tomorrow or the day after?" Erwin asks tightening his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Well my parents want a few pictures. I'm sure I can do that tomorrow. So can we leave late tomorrow?" I ask. "If it doesn't trouble any of you."

"No complaints." Nanaba says.

"None here." Says erwin.

"Erwin shouldn't you get sleep? You've been up driving all day." Nanaba says walking over to the empty bed. She lays down in it.

"Yeah, Hanji is going to take over in a minute. Eren get some sleep. I'll sleep on the couch so you sleep with Nanaba." Erwin says. I was worn out from the flight, I really needed the sleep.

"Isn't that kind of indecent?" Mike says. He only talks when it's important I guess. He adds his two cents in when you least expect it.

"Well I'm going to take the couch, and Levi's not in a good mood." Erwin says.

"Levi's sleep." Nanaba says tilting her head upwards.

I can't sleep with him. My eyes widen. "But-" I start.

"Ah, but Eren's not gay." Hanji says and everyone starts laughing. Am I missing out on some hilarious inside joke?

"We saw your video kid." Mike says and I have a sudden epiphany.

"In a situation like this sleeping with another man isn't gay. But if you don't sleep with him it means you're afraid of becoming gay. As a man I'm sure you realize when another man is good looking." Nanaba says. "You can realize it right? Levi is very handsome."

"Well yeah." I say.

"So it's been acknowledged. You're going to get in that bed and lay down next to him because it's the only decent option right? It isn't because he looks or smells good right?" She asks. For a tired woman, she sure talks a lot.

"Right." I say.

"Then you aren't doing it because you're gay?" Hanji asks, throwing her head back once again.

"I'm not gay." I say.

"Okay then. So get up go push Levi over and get some rest." Nanaba says turning to lay on her side.

I hesitate a little before I get up and walk over to the bed Levi's laying on. He didn't even take off his shoes. His muscular back, contained in a thin long sleeve shirt, is facing me and when I gently push him over, his face is. I sit down on the bed, the cold air conditioning making the blankets more comfortable, then I slowly settle my legs on the bed. I look down at Levi's face and one of his eyes squint open.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice low and raspy, like an unintentional whisper.

"S-sorry I- they told me to sleep here. If you want I can sleep on the other end." I say.

"You mean on the foot of the bed... Like a cat? That would be funny." He says.

"No I mean like, my head goes where your feet are and-"

"And your feet go by my head? No. Just lay down." He says. He turns his body so his back is facing me again and I feel relieved. I can finally unwind. That flight was too long and the majority of the time I spent on the plane I was asleep, yet I'm so exhausted.

I lay my head down against the pillow with a sigh. Lolipop King once again gets stuck in my head. That song is too catchy.

Dripping, slipping make a mess.

Ugh uh, ugh uh.

I hear a slight movement coming from Levi's side. I turn my face towards him and we're facing each other. I'm shocked by how close we are. My nose is like a thumb away from his.

"You don't snore do you?" He asks.

"No." I say. I smile because I can hear Nanaba's faint snoring in the background.

"That's good. Take off your shirt." He says. It's so sudden that I'm not even sure if I heard correctly. And on top of that he's talking really low.

"W-what?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes then I feel his hand on the bottom of my shirt, slowly sliding it up. He looks down at my stomach and I feel weird. What am I supposed to do? What is he doing?

"It's still there? Do you shower at all?" He asks. He brings his face close to my neck and I wince. "Mm. You smell good. Why is it still here? Are you saving it?" He asks.

I move my shirt up so I can see my own stomach and I notice that his signature is still pretty dark on me. "Oh I'm not saving it. It's just really hard to clean off." I say.

His eyelids flit slowly before closing and his lips part. "Heh, sorry." He says. He dozed off. Good he's asleep.

I fix my shirt and pull the cover up on myself. I throw some Levi's way. Aw man. He's facing me! When I turn away from him I can feel his cold breath on my neck. When I lay straight I feel it on my face. If I were to lay facing him then I would be breathing in his carbon dioxide. I would probably die in my sleep.

I decide to sleep turned away from him. It is kind of soothing, feeling his breath on my neck. It's sort of reassuring to know someone is behind me while I'm sleeping.

I have a quick strange dream that I'm a part of No Name. We create a song together and everything. It's nice.

It feels like I've been asleep for two minutes before I feel hands on me. A warm rough hand touches my bare lower hip and flips me so that I'm laying on my back. It confuses me at first and makes me wonder if I'm naked. I feel an unfamiliar weight settle across my groin and hips. The warm hands settle around my wrists and pins them above my head.

"Eren is the Lolipop king." A voice sings. It's Levi. Oh come on, a little sleepiness couldn't make me, no names biggest fan unable to recognize the voices. "King wake up." He sings and I slowly open my eyes.

Levi is sitting on top of me, holding my hands above my head. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask looking up into his eyes as he crawls off of me. I sit up and it causes my head to pound a little.

"It's been like two hours. You got a little hot and you were trying to take off your clothes." He says. I'm not sure if he's trying to justify me waking up to him singing on my lap, holding my wrists to the bed. At home I sleep in my underwear so that's probably something I would do subconsciously.

"Sorry." I say. Levi just stares into my eyes. He just sits on his knees looking at me and I sit on my butt looking back.

He moves his hand and settles it on my knee, giving me a reassuring squeeze and I smile at him. Before I have time to blink his hand travels up to my crotch.

"What are you doing?" I ask with wide eyes. His middle and ring fingers apply pressure to my groin as he strokes and it feels good. Ugh.

"Why do you still have stitches?" He asks, still giving me eye contact.

I look away from him. "I don't know. I guess I got so excited for... For Singapore... Can you stop?" I ask. My stomach feels all heavy.

He moves his hand. "Did that feel good?" He asks. He climbs off of the bed and I notice at some point he took off his shoes.

"No." I reply. What just happened? He's clearly interested in me. No. No he's not. He's just playing around. But what he said earlier about being gay...

"Okay then." He says with a chuckle.

His chuckle pisses me off. He always does that like he knows more than I do or something. What could have possibly contradicted my answer?

I close my legs and my eyebrows instantly draw together. My groin tingles. I almost got an erection. Oh my god.

I don't get it because I'm not gay. I've acknowledged the fact that he's good looking, I've acknowledged the fact that his voice is sexy... Wait I've never acknowledged that. I guess it doesn't matter. If a dog rubbed me like that I'd probably still get an erection so that doesn't mean anything.

Levi picks up a pen and notebook before sitting on the couch next to Erwin's sleeping feet. He seems to be pretty deep in thought. It seems they changed shifts again. Nanaba is driving and Hanji is sleeping in a chair. It makes me giggle when I think about how long Erwin must have drived opposed to Hanji's hour of driving.

"Um Nanaba?" I call.

"Eren? You're awake?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. Everyone else who's awake, Mike and Levi, look at me. I give Mike a small smile and I don't look Levi's way. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well you wanted pictures, so the closest thing we're to is Victoria Falls. We'll be there by like one a.m so you should go back to sleep." She says.

"Nah I'm not tired anymore." I say. I crawl in the passengers seat and have a good conversation with Nanaba all the way there.

"Wake up everybody!" Nanaba says getting out of the bus. The grass is so green. My breath is taken away by the view. There's green, almost fake looking grass around a huge waterfall. The water is so blue, it looks animated.

Everyone wakes up and gets out of the car.

"Woa!" We all say in different ways.

Everyone gets their cameras out. First we take pictures of the waterfall itself, then we take pictures of each other.

"Group shot!" Nanaba says as we all pose together. Her and Erwin switch then we all take a pic with her.

I stand by the green cliff just looking down at the water. Everyone else walks around, stretching their legs etc but I can't tear my eyes away. I wonder what would happen if I jumped in.

"So, you like things like this?" Levi says.

I look down over at Levi and he's standing shoulder to shoulder with me. "Not really but this looks pretty... Pretty great." I say turning my attention back to the waterfall.

"Ah." Is all he says.

"Levi, want to take a picture?" I ask. I can feel his eyes burning the side of my face.

"Did you have fun at our last concert?" He asks suddenly.

"Y-yes. It was fun singing with you." I say.

"Now what was all that stuff you were saying in that video? About my crotch?" He asks.

"Oh," I say in embarrassment. "I wanted people to watch the concert, and see me on stage." I explain. I look over at him as I take my phone out.

"So it was all for selfish reasons?" He asks with a snort. "Did you watch the concert?" He asks.

For some reason the eye contact is making me shy. I turn my head once again. "Yeah but not really. I skipped through it to show my friend, the one who broke my nose, me on the stage." I say with a laugh. I hold the phone out in front of us and I make a surprised face to go along with Levi's confident smirk.

"Don't make that face. What's with the theatrics? Just look natural." Levi says. I close my mouth and smirk at the camera, copying Levi's face.

I take four pictures. "Isn't being famous all about theatrics?" I ask and he snorts.

"What kind of person do you like?" He asks me so suddenly. It catches me completely off guard. His eyes, they burn the side of my face again.

"W-well the... person I like has to be like talkative. They have to be talkative but not annoying. I've always liked strong people. I want someone who's kind of romantic. You know kissing in the rain looks nice. They... Well I don't want to be shallow but they have to be something to look at." I say.

"Ah. So is there a reason you're using gender neutral terms?" He asks.

"Well wouldn't you feel a little discouraged if I said girl?" I ask.

"You're the type to answer someone's question with a question huh?" He asks with a laugh. "Let's keep this going then. Why do you care if I'm discouraged?" He asks.

I find this kind of fun. I turn to face him and he crosses his arms over his chest as he takes a step closer to me. "Well don't you want to think that you have a fair chance?" I ask.

"Fair chance? At what? At getting with you?" He asks. I take a step closer to him.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Yeah." He answers. He unfolds his arms and puts a hand on my shoulder. I stand still and he inches his face closer to mine. His long eyelashes flutter when he closes his eyes. My lips tremble as his settle on top of mine. This kiss... I want it.

"I got water!" An eccentric, loud voice hollers. Levi quickly tears away from me as Hanji approaches. "Water?" She offers him and he completely ignores her, walking into the bus. I wonder if she saw that. "Water?" She says handing me one of the two she's holding.

"Thanks." I say opening it and taking a sip. The water seeps down and instantly cools my body off. I forgot I was so hot.

"Yeah, Africa is so hot. I'm glad we're finally leaving tonight." She says. I start walking with her around the bus back where everyone else is.

"So Levi-"

"I don't know what his deal is. I've been trying to figure him out for years." Hanji says with a laugh.

Everyone is sitting down on the ground with their backs against the bus. "Hey Eren!" Erwin says. I wave. They all look so tired.

"Did you get enough pictures?" Nanaba asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Where's Levi?" Mike asks.

"U-um he..." I trail off.

"He's mad. You know how Levi is." Hanji says. She untwists her water bottle and brings it to her lips. "He's so grumpy all the time." She says.

"When he sleeps his face is like... I can't explain it. It's so tense." I say.

Everyone starts laughing and I stand facing Hanji in confusion. Was that really that funny. Hanji spontaneously spits a hefty amount of water into my face as she's laughing and it makes everyone laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hanji says. "You can dry your face on my shirt." She offers and I decline. My unamused face seems to amuse everyone as I walk back around the bus. A mixture of water and Hanji's saliva drips down my face and it feels so disgusting. In this heat and humidity to have warm saliva and water that was once cold, but since it's been in someone else's mouth it's now warm, to have that dripping down my face it's so repulsive. I stand on the first step and when I look up to the top of the stairs with only one eye squinted open, I see Levi. He looks down at me with his mouth parted open and his skin looks kind of pink. It looks like he's been sweating too much. There's only three stairs between us but I can feel his body heat from where I'm standing. He brings a water bottle to his mouth and he takes a gulp.

"E-excuse me." I say. Without warning he holds his basically full water bottle over my head and turns it upside down. I hold my hands up stiffly, fingers spread wide apart, as water pours from my scalp down my shirt, inside of my pants, then settles in my shoes. My breathing becomes uneven as I just stand there in shock.

Levi stoops over and yanks on the neck of my t-shirt. My face slams into his and his lips seize mine. My whole face is dripping wet and the heat flowing from Levi's face doesn't dry it. Water falls straight from my hair onto my face as Levi sucks on my bottom lip. I'm so uncomfortably wet. His tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, I couldn't tell by the wetness of his tongue because I'm drenched, but I feel the texture on my bottom lip. His hand gently wraps around my throat and his head turns more to the side as his tongue enters my mouth. I have no access to my eyesight at all. He drags his tongue along the length of mine then he flicks the chiseled tip of his tongue on the tip of mine. It makes me shudder. My tongue follows his out of his mouth and I copy his actions. It becomes a game of tag until I spit his tongue out. I snatch my head to the side spilling a buildup of saliva on Levi's chin.

The force it takes to get my mouth free makes me fall off of the stair and onto the soft grass. My butt breaks my fall. I sit in the birth giving position with my arms propped up behind me, legs bended and open. The earth around me becomes damp with the water dripping off of me. I look up into Levi's hungry eyes. My eyelashes are heavy as drops of water falls from my hair onto them, and keeping my eyes open is a job. That kiss didn't satisfy his hunger?

Levi slowly walks down the stairs towards me, throwing the empty water bottle on the ground. "How was that for a kiss in the rain?" He says.

The best kisses are the unexpected ones.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stand up." Levi says hovering over me. 

I just stare up at him through my hair. My eyesight is so bad that I literally see two of him. A steady stream of water is leaking into my eyes.

"Can't you hear me?" He asks. Before I have time to react he yanks me up to my feet. "Come on." He says holding onto my wrist as he leads me somewhere. I follow him up a set of stairs and I realize we're inside of the bus.

I'm warm again. "L-Levi?" I ask as my eyesight slowly returns to me. I move the hair hanging in my face back, over my head and I look at Levi. He's staring at me so hard. "W-what?" I ask. He grabs my wet wrist and leads me to the bed we slept in. A warm rush runs up my spine as Levi's hands glide up my bare, welt flesh. He peels my sopping wet shirt over my head and throws it on the floor. What's... Happening?

"You've had sex before right." He asks as his fingers curl under my jogging pants. "Don't worry, I'll show you a good time." He says as he pulls my soggy pants down. He flattens a hand against my moist chest and lowers them to my boxers. "Your skin..." He says. His warm unmoisturized hands spread magic over me. "It's soft." He says pushing me down to the bed. Once I'm sitting Levi straddles my lap. His fingers wrap around the front of my neck and he pulls me into another kiss. He's finally taller than me. I look up at him as he takes a breath of air before reattaching his mouth to mine. Why are we doing this? A normal kid from Ohio is doing these things with the leader of No Name? What a joke.

"Mmm- Mmph!" I hum as I run out of oxygen. My panicked hands latch onto Levi's shoulders as his saliva spills into my mouth, then overflows in a trail down my chin.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He pushes my shoulders down to the bed and moves his hips so they're in between my legs. His hips grind into mine in a circular motion which causes his jean covered junk to grind against my basically naked dick. It feels so good but it also feels wrong for some reason.

I moan after three seconds of this. "Ah~" My face, every muscle is tense.

"Heh, you're ripe. Ready now?" He asks, breathing over my face. I decide to open my eyes and he's staring down at me. He smiles as he sinks down my body. I feel his chin dig into my lower stomach and I hold my breath. His tongue runs up my stomach in a straight line until it reaches my navel. "Calm down." He chuckles as he slowly slides my boxers from over my penis. It's hard. I feel it rise as the fabric of my underwear unwraps it.

"Levi, a-are you sure- HAH!" I yell as he wraps his fingers around my erection tightly like a microphone. His nose comes into contact with my heat and I moan loudly.

"Mmm, smells like you." He says. He runs his tongue along my legnth and my breathing speeds up. "Quiet now, they're right outside." He says. The tip of his tongue flicks the tip of my penis and I bite my lip. "It's almost at it's limit." He says, then he sinks down on my entire legnth, his mouth enveloping me. I'm wrapped in heat. My penis is buried in a tunnel of wet, massaging, darkness and I'm whimpering like a dog. Levi slowly, carefully slides his mouth down my legnth until his lips kiss my pubic bone, then sluggishly slides the soft insides of his mouth up my penis, stopping at the tip before lowering again. He's able to do this only four times before I ejaculate into his mouth.

"S-sorry." I manage. My whole body is shivering, trembling. My body is so hot, so tender and sensitive that the very air in the bus makes me shudder in shameful pleasure. I'm sort of embarrassed that I came so soon.

"Did you like that?" He asks but I can't answer him. I did. I raise my neck a little so I can see him, so I can see the man who enlightened me. I've never felt anything like that before. "Now," he says rolling up his long sleeves and pulling my boxers off of me completely, throwing them to the floor. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling his own dick out. I lay my head back down. My cheeks feel really hot. I feel an intense heat down where no guy ever wants to feel it, at my hole. I lay still as a slight pressure is picked up by my sense of touch then I feel Levi entering me.

"A-ah! Le-Levi!" I yell. My hands turn into claws as they grip the covers below me. I feel his hand trying to help his penis sink into me. It takes a while but he finally gets his head past a tight ring of muscle inside of me and I yell out in pain, throwing my head back.

"Tch, I told you to be quiet." He says withdrawing. I sigh in absolute relief, still I can't help but feel disappointed. He stands to his feet and fixes his pants.

"Levi?" I ask in confusion. Why'd he suddenly stop? I want more. He grabs my sweaty hand and pulls me to my unstable feet.

"We'll continue some other time." He says. He softly kisses my cheek. "Get dressed." He says walking over to the couch and sitting just as Erwin walks onto the bus. I'm near the trunk pulling on a new, dry pair of pants when Erwin looks down at me. They're kind of hard to put on with my legs being wet, and have you tried to put on jeans with wet legs? It's not easy. I know I'm blushing and I really want to smile, but that would look really weird.

"Hey Eren." Erwin says. "You okay?" He asks. He frowns over at Levi who's looking down at me as well.

"Um, yeah." I say with a frown. Nanaba and Hanji step on to the bus. I look over at Levi and he's watching me as I put on new socks. He smirks at me and I return it.

Erwin frowns at Levi and I. "Why did you yell?" He asks.

"I tripped." I say. It's so difficult to not let rainbows and confetti leak out of me as I sit on the floor of this tour bus suppressing this newfound happiness.

"Over what?" Nanaba asks standing in front of me as I throw on a fresh clean shirt.

"Nothing. I just tripped." I say. After a second of silence Levi laughs loudly. It's so contagious that I start laughing too. My answer was so ridiculous.

Nanaba and Erwin look at each other strangely, then at me and Levi. I straighten my face out. "Eren, you-" Nanaba starts.

"Eren why is your hair wet?" Hanji cuts in.

"Oh, I pissed Levi off." I say softly only so Nanaba, Erwin, and Hanji can hear. That was the only thing I could think of. To be completely honest with myself, I don't even know why I'm wet. Why did Levi find it neccesary to dumb cold, bottled water over my head. What came after was unexpected and sweet so that's already forgiven.

"What'd you say, ugly?" He asks with a frown.

"He's not ugly." Hanji replies.

"What's different about the two of you?" Nanaba asks. She looks at me like she's trying to figure out my existence with the science of evolution. The frown she wears leaves an ugly dent in her forehead.

"You mean Levi and I?" I ask. "I think he's warming up to me." I say. I have to bite my lip to hold in a smirk.

"Stop saying my name." He yells over at me. His strong voice makes me shudder in a way that I haven't ever before a few minutes ago.

"Ha maybe not." I say with a cheap smile.

"So he poured water on you?" Erwin asks. It looks like he doesn't believe a word I'm saying. Which is good for him because I'm lying about all of it.

"You guys ready to go?" Mike says climbing onto the bus. He's the distraction I've been waiting for. All the muscles in my face relax when everyone turns their attention to him.

"Yes." Mostly everyone says at the same time. I stand to my feet and sit on the bed. My whole body tingles and I can't stop thinking about Levi. I want to keep looking at him, but I don't want to stare.

"We've been outside for too long. I'm all sweaty!" Hanji says stretching and sitting in a chair by the T.v.

"Yeah really it's almost eight o'clock." Erwin says turning from me. Nanaba follows him. She sits next to Hanji.

"Let's get some music in here!" Hanji tells Erwin as he climbs to the drivers seat. He turns on the radio and of course Hip-hop girl is on.

"OH! OH! OH! BABY!" Everyone in the bus sings along except Mike, Levi, and I. I lay back in the bed with a dumb smile on my face. My cheeks already hurt.

"That girl with the hip-hop hips and the love song lips." Levi sings as he crawls into the bed with me. My smile widens. How did he get over here so quick, he was just sitting over on the couch? "Sing with me Eren." He says like a drunk old man.

"No." I say looking up at him.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S FROM BUT I SEE HER DANCING!" Everyone but Mike, Levi, and I sing.

"Come on, please?" He says grabbing one of my hands. "Come on. Like the concert. I can tell by the look in her eye, she wants to P. A. R. T. Y! Come on Eren I need you." I roll my eyes with the stupidest smile. What are we?

"I can tell by the look in her eye, she wants to P. A. R. T. Y." We sing together. We start laughing and Levi dips his head on my chest for a moment before reviving and revealing his pink face. He grabs my other hand.

"I could've sworn you were going to hit me in the nose." I say. Levi pushes down on my hands then intwines our fingers. What the hell are we doing?

"Why won't you get those ugly things out of your nose already?" He asks.

"I will, I w- do you see a freaking doctor here?" I ask.

He snickers. "Stitches, stitches. How would you feel if I wrote a song about you?" He says. He always throws bombs at me when I least expect it.

"What?" I ask. He wants to write a song about me? Really, what is happening? I shake one hand free from Levi's and grab my phone. With that one hand, I start texting my dad and sending him some photos. "Show mom." I write.

"What are you doing? You're not paying attention to me?" He asks.

"I can't give you all of my attention." I explain holding my phone out as the message is sending.

"Why not?" He asks. He sounds serious. His body is so close to mine and he's still holding my hand.

What is this feeling? The way we're acting... It reminds me of how couples act with each other. How long is he going to hold my hand? It's sweaty. What we did... No what he did earlier... He sucked my... He gave me oral and we almost went all the way. That kiss made us both horny and I swear I've never been so hard in my life.

"Because I'm supposed to be calling my dad everyday." I say, my smile never fading. My heart is racing and Levi is the cause.

"Let me see." He says with a frown.

The car pulls over and Nanaba and Erwin switch places. Erwin walks to the back of the bus with Levi and I while we're flirting and holding hands and surprisingly Levi doesn't stop.

"See what?" I ask as Erwin gives us a strange look. He sits on the bed.

"Hi." I say smiling up at Erwin.

"What are you... Nevermind. I don't want to know." He says shaking his head.

"Let me see your phone... Make sure you were texting your dad." He says. I turn my phone's screen off. I try to turn over to lay on my stomach but Levi's free hand lands on my upper hip and it instantly stops me. I sometimes forget how strong he is. I feel like now that I came in his mouth, and now that he most likely swallowed it, we are more comfortable with each other. I don't even stutter when I talk to him anymore. I used to stutter really bad with him like I do with most adults. They make me nervous, but Levi doesn't anymore.

He straddles me, trapping me to lay on my back and freeing both of his hands to grab my phone. I hold it as far out as I can but of course he grabs it. I feel like I'm annoying everyone because I'm laughing so much and so loudly. Levi looks torn between annoyed and amused. He clicks the screen button to turn it on. "What's your password?" He asks.

"Two two two two." I say.

"Are you lying to me?" He asks giving me a threatening look. "Want me to slap you?" He asks grabbing one of my wrists as I reach out to retrieve my phone. He pins my arm to the bed.

"N-no!" I yell before laughing hysterically.

"Levi what are you doing to him?" Hanji yells back at us.

"What is it?" Levi asks completely ignoring her.

"I already told you!" I shout. I giggle as I try to wriggle out from under him.

"No, you stay here." He says placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "I'll tickle you if this isn't right." He says tightening his thighs around me.

"That's really threatening." I chuckle.

"Oh would you rather have me twist your nipple?" He asks.

"You don't want one of those." Hanji yells back at us with a warning laugh. "The last time he did me was last year and I still feel it." Hanji says.

"No, don't do that." I say. There's a moment of silence.

"Oh so you were texting your father." He says. I look up at him and he seems really interested as he scrolls through my messages. "You tell your dad that you love him?" He asks.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I ask. He crawls off of me.

"Watch your mouth." He says as he walks over to the couch and sits by Mike. He continues to go through my phone. I get up and run after him.

"We're almost there guys." Nanaba yells back at us. The bus is filled with Erwin's snoring and my begging Levi for my phone back.

"No, wait." Levi says. "Mike give me my phone." He says and Mike digs in his pocket for a moment. He places Levi's phone in his hand and Levi gives it to me. I decide instead of going through his messages, I'd go through his pictures. He's so like... Attractive and I don't even think he's trying.

By the time we get to the airport Levi and I are both tired. I have my phone back and Mike has Levi's. I don't know why Levi lets him hang onto it for him. Maybe he's like me and he loses it easily.

Levi sits down in a seat and before I get a chance to sit next to him, Nanaba slips into the seat. Levi looks up at me with a bored expression. I'm so disappointed but I sit next to Nanaba. I try so hard not to roll my eyes or groan but my eyes literally roll by themselves.

"So Eren? What are you planning on doing for the fans in Singapore?" Nanaba asks. She turns to me with an innocent smile.

"Well, I don't know if the people in Singapore actually like me." I say.

"Of course they do. You went viral. Do you not understand what that means?" She asks.

"Uh..."

"Worldwide fans." Nanaba says. I casually look around her to Levi and his head is resting back. I see his eyes and they're closed. I guess he fell asleep.

"Maybe I'll cover a song." I say.

"I guess it's a good thing you still have your stitches. They seem to not remember your name so they remember your stitches." She says with a laugh.

For two hours I have to fake laugh and create small talk until Nanaba has to go to the bathroom. I seize this opportunity, however brief to jump over a seat and sit by Levi.

"Levi," I whisper. He grunts before squinting up at me.

"What do you want ugly?" He asks, his voice raspy.

"Stop calling me that." I whine. He chuckles before turning his head to the side and closing his eyes again. "No wake up." I whine again.

"Stop whining, it hurts my ears. Where is Nanaba?" He asks.

"Look at me. Is she all you care about?" I ask turning Levi's face towards mine.

"No, dumbass. You can't remember the first thing I asked you?" He asks.

"I wanted to know what we were." I say releasing his face. "Like relationship status." I say.

"... What do you want to be?" He asks.

"I uh-" I look up and Nanaba's on her way back. Crap. I jump back in my seat.

The flight goes on for another hour and we're finally here. My legs ache as I stand up. I've been sitting way too long.

"My ears feel like shit." Levi says as I let Nanaba and him pass me out of the seat. He slides his body across mine and I shiver. "Stop making those faces." He says.

"What?" I ask walking behind him. "Why did you choose to pass me face to face?" I say.

"Did you want my ass on you instead?" He asks sarcastically but honestly I wouldn't have minded.

"We have two rental cars." Erwin says when we all get off of the plain. "The ferry will have our bus over tomorrow. Let's choose cars. Eren you're with Mike and I." Erwin says giving Levi some strange look.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't care." Levi says with a shrug. I don't understand what's happening.

"Levi you're with Nanaba and Hanji." Erwin adds.

I hop into the car with Erwin and Mike and Mike is driving like a lunatic. I've never been in a ride so fast in my life. It could only be compared to a rollercoaster car, the front car. 

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We're getting a hotel. We got to rest up these final three days before our concert." Erwin says turning around to look at me.

"Thank you." I say. Since I have the whole back seat to myself, I lay back and my phone immediately begins to ring.

"Eren?" A low voice asks.

"Dad?" I answer.

"Hey, how is everything?" He asks.

"Ah, it's so cool. I thought Africa was literally entirely desert, but there's actually vegetation there." I say.

"How do you think the animals and people survive? Oh, did you say there?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. We just landed in Singapore." I say.

"Eren, our deal was that you call everyday. Texting and calling are not the same thing." He groans.

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's all just so new and weird. I feel like I'm still in Ohio even though nothing is the same." I say.

"Ah, I looked up some things about Singapore. No chewing gum there at all! No jaywalking-" he says.

"Okay, okay dad. I don't even have gum." I say.

"Did you call your mom at all?" He asks.

"Uh...."

We finally get to the hotel and it's really nice. Erwin, Mike and I get out of the car and I immediately look for the other car.

"Where's Levi... Uh and the others?" I ask.

"You know how slow Nanaba drives." Erwin says with a laugh. I just stare at him.

"Haha, don't make fun of her." Mike says seriously. It makes me frown. We walk into the hotel and check in. Then we sit in the loft and wait for the others.

"Two people will have to share a room." Erwin says. "The lady must have misheard me on the phone and we're one room short." Erwin says.

"Don't blame her. You forgot to get one for Eren didn't you?" Mike says. Erwin looks at me.

"U-um. I don't mind sharing with someone." I say. What if I get to room with Levi? Please!

"I like being alone." Mike says.

"So do I." Erwin says. He stressfully puts a hand into his hair.

"U-uh, how... How would Levi feel about sharing?" I ask casually.

Erwin looks me in the eye and I feel uneasy. "It's not like you can room with a girl. You know Hanji likes being alone too. Hanji will not share at all." He says.

"Okay, that's why I asked about Levi." I say.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. I don't like the way he looks at you." Erwin says. What?

"Huh?" I ask. "He's not going to kill me in my sleep." I say with a snort.

"Killing? That's the first thing that comes to your mind? How would you feel if you woke up with Levi on top of you, sweat dripping off of his neck onto your face," he says and he whispers this last part. "And his dick up your ass?" Personally I wouldn't mind. I turn away from him as I feel blood rush to my face. "I'm the one who forgot to get you a room, so looks like it'll just be you and I." He groans.

"Good." Mike says.

"Okay." I say, disappointment evident in my voice. I tried to hide it. Just then Levi, Nanaba, and Hanji walk in.

"Erwin. You know how the concert details aren't final?" Hanji asks.

"Yes." Erwin says.

"Well, Levi was wondering if he could sing a song that he wrote." Hanji says looking deep into Erwin's eyes. "I think it's a good idea." She says.

"Well okay. The concert was running a little short anyway." He says looking at Levi as he finally steps within range. "Can we hear this song?"

"No, I want the first time someone other than me hears the song to be at the concert itself. We haven't really been in the media lately. This will probably get us there." He says. His eyes flick over to me. Unable to hold the contact I look down.

"Okay, if you're that confident." Erwin says. He hands everyone but me a room key.

"Where's Eren's room key?" Levi asks. He walks over to my sitting figure.

"Eren's rooming with me." Erwin says.

"But every room on this floor only has one bed in the room." Levi objects.

"So? What's your point. It's big enough for two people." Erwin replies.

"You'll be sleeping with him." Levi says, his voice drops an octave to a scarier tone.

"Yes. Want to switch rooms?" Erwin asks loudly. This is the only time I've ever seen him angry and the only time I've heard him raise his voice.

"You guys are really loud." Hanji says. "Why don't you two calm down."

"I'm going to my room, when you're tired Eren come join me." He says storming off.

"O-okay." I reply. I feel odd. I feel as if I'm getting in between the band. The fact that I'm here is actually harming towards this tightly bound group.

All the other members clear out except Levi. "Eren." He says.

"H-huh?" Crap the stuttering is back.

"I don't want you to sleep with him. Not in the same bed, not even the same room." He says. His warm, unmoisturized hand settles on top of mine. He picks my hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

"N-nothing's going to happen." I say.

"Remember what I said before Erwin came onto the bus? That time we were fooling around?" He says spreading my fingers and looking at them closely.

"Yes." I answer. I'm quite sure he's referring to the part where he said we'd continue what we were doing later.

He parts his lips and slowly takes my ring finger into his mouth.

"A-aah." I moan softly. His mouth is so warm and I feel his tongue on the underside of my finger. I lock my knees together as I shut my eyes and squirm in my chair. He slides my finger out of his mouth along with his tongue and he licks the length of my finger.

"Come to my room tonight instead." He says.

"I-I don't think I should." I say.

"Come on Eren, haven't you ever broken a rule?" He says letting go of my hand and looking at me with half lidded eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, the face he's giving me is making my upper thighs itch.

"Because I want you under me." He says. "Do you know what I mean by that?" He asks.

"Y-yes." I say. My voice is shaking. I can't have sex with him tonight, I can't. Erwin will come looking for me and we'll be caught.

"You don't sound so sure. Want me to explain it? I'll say this as vulgarly and straightforward as possible. I want you," he says squatting down, eye level with me. He places a hand on each of my knees. "Lay upstairs in that shitty small room with your knees propped up-"

"Heh, I know what sex is Levi." I say cutting him off. It's so hard to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to go solo, and write a song about how it feels to slide inside of you." He says standing back onto his feet.

"No. Please don't." I say with a laugh.

"Are you rejecting my offer?" He asks. I grab his hand and tangle my fingers with his.

"I'm sorry." I say as we walk to the elevator. "I don't want to make Erwin mad. He's so scary when he's mad." I say with a laugh.

"That's the first time he's yelled like that." Levi says leading me into the elevator.

"Levi? What did you write a song about?" I ask.

"It's about you." He says looking up into my eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before I burst into laughter.

"A-about me! Ha!" I say clicking the level four button. My laughter slows to a stop as the elevator doors close.

"I'm dead serious." He says.

"Really? Why?" I ask with a frown.

"Well I felt inspired. If I don't say anything no one will know it's about you. I'm only going to tell you." He says. Walking out of the elevator and down the hall.

"I-I'm glad." I say with the biggest smile that ever rose on my face.

"I'm glad that you're glad." He says smirking up at me. "This is my room. Remember it for when you're ready to pick up where we left off." Levi says before entering his room. "Sleep on the foot of Erwin's bed." He says.

"You mean like a cat?" I ask with a fake frown of confusion.

His face falls flat in an unamused expression. "I really don't like you sometimes, ugly." He says holding his door.

"Sorry. Goodnight to you too." I say with theatrical offense.

"Goodnight." He replies. I turn around and proceed to walk to Erwin's room. "No goodnight kiss?" He asks in a flat voice. I wish he wouldn't play games, we have to practice the entire concert tomorrow at the arena. I don't want to be dozing off in the middle of it.

I roll my eyes as I stomp back over to him. He stands right where he is, a couple feet back into his room. I guess he's not meeting me halfway. I take one step inside of his room and lean my face towards his. I kiss him innocently on the cheek and he chuckles. "Are you kidding? Your sending me to bed with that?" He says. My cheeks feel really warm as I lean in again, closing my eyes and I kiss him softly on the lips. He licks slowly across my bottom lip and I know what he wants but this night will not end how he wants it to. During the final second of the kiss I open my eyes and his are open already. It makes me jump back and he starts to laugh.

"That was scare- Eh?" Levi grabs my arm, yanking me into his room and he quickly shuts his door. 

So persistent. What am I going to do about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd sell my soul for a relationship like this TnT


	6. Chapter 6

"L-Levi?" I moan. He unbuttons my pants while looking into my eyes and I shudder into the bed.

"What? Are you going to complain?" He asks. He drops his lips onto mine, gripping my hair to have more control. His tongue slides into my mouth and I try hard to break it without hurting him but as his tongue massages mine my teeth come down briefly but there was quite a force behind it. I instantly taste blood. "Shit." He says. He licks his lips as he adjusts his straddled legs that are firmly locked to my waist.

"I'm sorry. Levi, we shouldn't do this tonight. Erwin is-"

"Don't talk about Erwin." He says pushing up my shirt. "Heh, all it takes is a kiss for your nipples to get hard like this." He says placing his thumbs over my nipples and moving them in a circular motion. I throw my head back with a soft, unsteady moan and my voice cracks. "This turns you on? Oh, looks like I found your sweetest spots." He says in an amused tone. He pinches them and I want to yell loudly, but I'm able to suppress the need. "I bet that brought your penis right up." He says sliding a hand down my stomach into my pants.

"We should really do this another night." I gasp as he grabs my penis.

"Wow, it's really stiff. I can barely move it." He says holding it straight up. "Don't worry, we'll go all the way tomorrow. But we can't leave you like this, can we?" He says sliding down my body. "Look my signature is gone." He says. He points my dick towards his mouth. "Do you want relief?" He asks.

"Yes!" I say desperately. All the muscles in my legs and groin are bound tightly.

"How badly do you want it?" He breathes on me.

"S-stop playing with me. Just do it." I moan. Instead of all the licking he did last time, this time he got right down to business. He swallowed my length and left it buried in his mouth for a moment. My legs squirm in the confines of my pants and I slide my hands into Levi's scalp to try to massage him the way he's massaging me. He sucks dick like I've never seen before, in those old porn movies the girl usually sucked the guys off quickly but Levi takes his time. He does it slow, passionately and I think that's why I always cum so fast.

Levi crawls back up to face me and my translucent semen leaks from the corner of his mouth. I let him kiss me anyway.

"Now go. Go to Erwin's room." He says.

"A-aren't you hard too?" I ask sitting up.

"Don't worry about it." He says shaking his head. "Go to sleep. We're practicing for the concert tomorrow." He adds.

"Tomorrow, I'll come back here." I say standing up and fixing my clothes. My legs feel so heavy.

"Wipe your face before you go in there. You look like you've been gangbanged by the football team." He says. I picture Jean touching my butt and it makes me dry heave.

I knock on Erwin's door and he let's me in. Sleeping with him is awkward. I don't want to offend him by sleeping on the foot of the bed so I just sleep like I would with a sibling. A warm tingle starts low in my belly as I breathe in his scent. I'm so used to Levi's smell, that once I'm surrounded by a new one my nose is instantly intrigued.

"Eren." Erwin grunts. It sounds like he's facing me. I turn over towards him and he is.

"Y-yes?" I ask. I wait for him to say something else but he does not. I guess he was talking in his sleep.

"You smell like Levi." He says after about five minutes of silence.

"U-um... Levi?" I murmur.

In the morning I sit on the bed and wait for Erwin to finish taking a shower. "Eren, could you hand me a towel?" He asks from inside the bathroom. That's strange I can still hear the water running.

"Um, okay." I say. Crap, I should've gotten these stitches out. They itch. I scratch my nose before opening the bathroom door. My eyes come so far out of my head when I see Erwin's naked figure in the shower. The shower curtains are open and he's letting water run down his body.

"Eren?" He asks with eyes squinted closed.

"Y-yes?" I ask and answer. My brain really hurts. He's so built. Wait why am I looking at Erwin naked? Wait. Why have I been participating in homosexual activity? I thought I wasn't gay... 

Gay or not, Erwin has a great body and I can admit that. "Can you hand me that towel hanging on the hook by the door?" He asks.

"..... Sure." I quickly get him the towel and hand it to him. He turns off the water and wipes his face. "What?" He asks as he looks over at me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I feel really embarrassed. "N-nothing!" I say loudly.

"Oh, it's your turn. Hurry up." He says with a smile. He wraps the towel around his waist and when he opens the bathroom door Levi's there.

Levi pushes inside of the room. This must look odd. I'm all flushed, shut in a room with a naked Erwin.

"L-Levi?" I ask looking at him, searching for his eyes. He doesn't look at me.

"There's no soap in my room." He says grabbing a bar and quickly walking out.

"Levi?" I ask louder. I take a step closer to the exit of the bathroom in an attempt to follow him.

"Eren," Erwin says blocking my way. "Take your shower. It's almost time to go." He says.

We switched up the cars a little. I'm in the car with Hanji and Erwin and the entire ride they talk about Levi. "I mean it's like the littlest thing sets him off." Erwin says.

"He's been acting a little more uptight than usual lately. I wonder what's on his mind." Hanji says. "Maybe it's Petra." Hanji adds as we're pulling into the arena.

"No, it's not her. It's someone else." Erwin says. He looks at me through the rear view mirror and I sink down low in my seat. This is so awkward. How did things turn out like this?

I quickly hop out of the car and walk into the arena. It's so big. After tomorrow, this place will be filled with adoring fans like myself. Actually, I think you could say I'm personally involved and no longer an adoring fan. I never thought about how lucky I actually am.

We go through the whole concert and at the end that's where Levi's song fits but he doesn't sing it. He simply sits at the piano. I'm still a little fuzzy on what I'm supposed to do on stage. I can't just be this comedic relief. After one run-through I walk to the bathroom and look at my nose. As soon as I get back home I'm getting these stitches taken out. My nose itches so much but I don't want to scratch it and leave red welts on my skin.

"Eren, everyone's going out to get coffee. Do you want to come?" Nanaba asks me through the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Nana." Mike's voice echoes in the building.

"Okay! Do you want to come?" She asks. 

"Um...." I trail off. I didn't really pay attention to her question.

"Okay, we're leaving without you. We'll be back in like twenty minutes." She says and I hear her shoes scampering away. I roll my eyes and gently rub at my irritated nose.

When I walk out of the bathroom it's so quiet. What am I going to do for twenty minutes by myself? My body jumps when I hear a beautiful run on the piano. My feet slowly lead me to the stage and I see Levi still sitting at it, but now his fingers are on it.

"Eren? You're still here?" He asks looking over at me.

"Yeah, you're still here?" I ask gradually walking over to him.

"You see me don't you." He says. I chuckle a little, leaning on the body of the piano. "Want to hear it?" He asks.

"The piano?" I ask.

"No. The song I wrote about you." He says shaking his head.

"No, no. I want to hear it at the concert." I say.

"No, I feel like playing it now." He says straightening his posture and scooting up to the piano.

He begins to play and it sounds so wonderful, so tasteful. He closes his eyes as he really gets into the melody.

"You make me...  
untroubled  
These feelings...  
that have Doubled." He sings and my lips slowly stretch into a smile. 

"You keep me  
engaged, Enraged by   
...My caged heart

Chaos like a cir-cus  
Yet simple like my Verses

 Like a child   
you whisper softly to me." He sings pausing with the piano and his singing.

"With your great infectious laugh  
Laugh like bubbling champagne

Don't be in vain  
... Don't be in vain." He trills. His eyes shoot open and his playing on the piano becomes a little louder. For some reason I feel kind of emotional. "With your soft, sun kissed skin...  
You're frail but you're as strong as iron-!"

"So discretely, you complete me. My iron." He continues with his singing and I nod along as a tear runs down my cheek. What is this reaction? I can literally feel his voice, his music inside of me. It's moving me.

"Not in vain." He sings then plays the piano alone for about five seconds. "Not in vain. Not in vain." He sings before doing it again. "Not in vain! Not in vain! Not in vain!" He sings loudly and the notes he's playing get louder to. I get so emotional and both of my eyes tear up and my nose feels like it's running. "As strong as iron." He finishes.

When he looks up at me I don't know what to do. He just showed me a piece of his heart, of his soul. This is something that he composed for me and he just put his heart into it. I don't know how to respond. He literally just offered me his heart.

"Well?" He asks settling his hands on his lap. I stand in front of him, stiffly, almost in shock.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." I gasp. My eyebrows turn upwards and tears just leak from my eyes. I hurry and cover my face with my hands.

"Aw. Come here." He says standing and walking over to me. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" He asks softly. His hand rubs up and down along my back.

"I-I don't know." I answer. He chuckles. "I loved it so much. I can't even explain what's happening to me right now." I say.

"I'm glad you liked it. You calmed down yet?" He asks letting me go.

"Huh? Yeah." I say wiping my nose.

"Oh man. You look horrible." He says. My eyes are probably red and underneath them is probably red from my wiping away at the tears.

"I know. Levi can we sing something together?" I ask.

"Uhh... Okay." He says walking back to the piano seat. I sit next to him. "What did you want to sing?" He says.

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Well want to sing a song by No Name?" He asks.

"Don't say that. You are No Name." I say  with a nasty laugh. "I can play Hip-hop Girl on the piano, like a little." I say turning to face him.

His stormy eyes look into mine and I can swear they sparkle. "Yeah! I'll handle the bass, you do the basic notes." He says. That's the most enthusiam I ever heard from him.

I place my fingers on the piano and play the intro. From a guitar-to-piano revision, I think it's pretty good.

"Oh, oh, oh baby." Levi sings softly as his fingers start their play on the low notes. He makes my crappy, basic playing sound more advanced.

"Oh, oh baby~" I sing. I notice that we've slowed the song down so it's an acoustic cover.

"That girl," Levi starts by himself, then I butt in. "With the hip-hop hips and the love song lips." We sing together. It's so weird to sing so softly while looking into someone else's eyes. It's so intimate like lovemaking. I smile as I tear my eyes away from his in embarrassment. We continue to sing our little acoustic version of No Names final song for their newest album Madmen.

As soon as we finish the song Hanji throws open one of the front doors.

"We're back!" Hanji yells.

"Erwin said get in a car. We're going to celebrate." Nanaba says. "Well actually Mike and I are going to pick up the bus, and you guys are going to celebrate. Don't let Eren drink this time." She says walking out.

"Come on! Come on!" Hanji yells and Levi and I stand and slowly walk with Hanji outside of the arena.

We get into the car and it's so weird being in the backseat with Levi. I notice Erwin eyes looking back and watches us through the rearview mirror every ten minutes.

"I can go for a margarita..." Levi says randomly. He looks really annoyed.

"Margarita? Wow, feminine." Erwin says.

Levi rolls his eyes and looks at the window, leaning his head back against the headrest. His Adam's apple looks really manly when his head is tilted back. It moves a little when he swallows his spit. I place my hand on his knee and squeeze assuringly.

"Stop." He whispers, shaking my hand off of him.

"Are you okay?" I whisper. I try to give him eyecontact but he avoids it.

"I'm hot, I'm sweaty, and I just need a drink." He says scooting closer to the window and the door.

"Can I do anything?" I ask. Beads of sweat form and slide down his neck. Singapore is pretty humid at night.

"Yeah, shut up. And get me a fucking margarita." He says.

"Oh, I- sorry." I say turning away from him. I scoot closer the door and window on my side. Erwin turns back at us with a shocked expression.

"I thought you two had become friends?" Hanji says with confusion. We have, even closer. We even created music together. Hell, he wrote a song about me.

Neither Levi, nor I say a word. "Wow, the tension in this car is making it ten times hotter." Erwin says as he turns on the radio. Some weird, loud, techno song is on.

What's wrong with Levi? What did I do? I wonder why he's acting so nasty. I feel a wet warmth on my ear and I jump. It's Levi's face.

"Sorry." He whispers. He chuckles in my ear and my spine tingles. "I'm not mad at you. Heat irritates me." He explains. I nod in understanding. A smile naturally forms on my lips when Levi's hand grabs hold of mine.

When we get to the club, no one lets me drink. I just sit at the bar in between a tense Erwin and a relaxed Levi. He gets his margarita and he almost instantly relaxes. There's just common small talk between the three of us and even when Hanji joins us it's still dull.

We leave at about one o'clock. There's just twenty-three hours before the concert. Erwin waits to walk me upstairs which soils the plans Levi and I made together.

"Eren, you go on in the room. Levi I need to talk to you." Erwin says. I nod. I look at Levi and he's frowning up at Erwin.

"Goodnight Levi." I say with hope.

"Goodnight." He says. I smile because he returned it. I guess there won't be a goodnight kiss tonight. I walk inside of the room, close the door, and put my ear up to it.

"Levi what are you doing?" Erwin asks in a calmly low voice. His whispering is so low, I literally have to strain my eardrums to hear him.

"What do you mean?" Levi asks not even trying to whisper.

"Lower your voice. You know what I mean. You're trying to become romantically involved with Eren." Erwin says. "Aren't you?" He asks.

"If I was, why does that matter to you?" Levi asks in his normal tone. "I'm not hurting you in any w-"

"That's the thing. You are hurting me. You're hurting the entire band. You need to have one focus, that focus should be the music you make." Erwin barks.

"I can obviously do both. In fact he was the inspiration for a song I recently wrote." Levi barks back. They're like two dogs.

"What! What are you trying to prove? You think a guy like that wants someone like you? He has his whole life ahead of him and you have about ten more years before your face starts to melt. Leave him alone." Erwin says.

"Shouldn't that be Eren's decision? If he doesn't want me in his life all he has to do is say, and I'll fucking walk." Levi yells.

"Listen to me. I'm saying that you need to back off. Do it for the group. That- hey where are you going? I'm not done talking to you." Erwin says and the next thing I hear is Levi's door slamming as loud as a gunshot.

I sprint to the bed and Erwin opens the door. "Eren." He calls and I wince at the tone of his voice. "Are you awake?" I pretend to be sleep.

I predict that tomorrow will be the most awkward day of my life.

My prediction is proven correct. Levi and I don't know how to talk to each other at all. When we accidentally bump into each or lock eyes with each other it's so awkward. I purposely stand in his way at the arena. When he's walking down the stairs I stand in front of them, pretending to check my phone or something so he'll brush against, or bump into me. 

If he was talking to me, what would he even say? What is there to say after someone scolds you like that? Erwin isn't the nice guy he pretends to be. You can't just tell someone to stop becoming romantically involved with someone they obviously care about. Maybe I should be the one to speak to him.

I sit in the piano chair, right in front of the instrument. That's right. He'll have to talk to me to tell me to move. This is the part of the concert where he debuts his Eren song. I guess a good title for that song would be Iron.

Just yesterday Levi poured his heart out to me. Just yesterday we were sitting here together, intimately making music.

He approaches and I look away from him to make it less obvious that I want to talk to him. He surprisingly walks right pass the piano.

"Concert's looking good! This is going to be our best this year." Hanji yells excitedly.

"Everybody, wrap things up." Erwin says.

I frown. Levi didn't even sit. "U-um. Levi?" I call. He turns back to look at me, pausing his dismount off the stage. "W-what about your song?" I ask.

"I pulled it." He says resuming his descent.

"Wait? What?" I ask my frown drawing tighter.

"I'm not doing it anymore, Eren." He says with an attitude. He shakes his head and then starts towards the door.

After rehearsal I still don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do on stage. I hop in the car with Hanji and Mike drives the other car. We're returning these to where they were rented from.

"H-Hanji." I ask.

"Yes, Eren? Oh is it too quiet in here? Want me to put on some music?" She asks.

"No, no. I actually... Have a question for you." I say looking over at her. She looks back over at me for a second.

"Geez, why do you sound so serious?" She asks returning her attention to the rode.

"Well, it's kind of a serious question." I say looking down at my twiddling thumbs.

"Go on. Ask away." She encourages.

"Okay well, I like Levi." I say. She looks down, seemingly guilty or gloomy.

"That's not a question Eren." She says.

"I'm sorry for changing the whole mood in the car, but I think he likes me too. Actually I'm quite sure we like each other mutually." I say.

"That's still not a question." She says. Her whole tone and demeanor changed.

"I know, I'm getting there. He wrote a song about me and he was pretty excited to sing it on stage. Why can't he anymore?" I ask. I wait patiently for her response.

"A song? How do you know it was about you? Did he sing something like, Eren has stitches, bitches?" She sings that last part with a laugh and I frown. A deep sigh escapes her lips. "Erwin won't let him. Erwin doesn't really want any of to date people. He's really a nice guy, he just wants the band to be first." She says. "And if it's something like that, then I'll support him on it. If you think your and Levi's relationship is actually something real then I want you to think... Is it really worth him leaving the band? Is it really worth the end of No Name? This choice to make is yours so personally I won't do anything to get in you and Levi's way." She says with a stretch and yawn.

"So, the concert is tomorrow, maybe I should just focus on what I'll do instead of worrying about this now."

"That sounds good."

On my way inside of Erwin's room I notice Levi walking down the hall. When he gets to his door I turn towards him. "Levi." I say as he twists his doorknob. He halts his movements for a second. "Can we please talk?" I ask. He doesn't look up at me, he just stands by his door thinking. He turns to look at me and my eyebrows turn upwards. We just need to talk this through.

"A face like that..." He trails off. This is the first time he's directed speech at me in how many hours?

"I'm hoping it will work on you." I say. He smirks over at me, then enters his room, softly closing his door behind him. I retire to Erwin's bed and the warmth from his body does little to comfort me. His smell doesn't help either.

Hanji had said if Levi and I pursued a relationship, it would ruin No Name... End it probably. I don't want that. Even though Levi is the leader, Erwin has the authority for some reason. He's like the daddy of the band. Levi is the scary, unapproachable mother, like my own. That's right! Levi and Erwin remind me of my parents with the roles they play in the band... Wait... I shudder at the thought. I have to remind myself that before almost two days ago, Levi and I were in a relationship. Yeah it would be unhealthy for someone I'm that intimate with to remind me of my mother.

I rub my irritated nose gently to help ease the itch.

...I must say, they both have the hard exteriors but can't help unintentionally and intentionally expressing their love for me. Maybe I'm narcissistic, or maybe that smirk Levi gave me was to help me get some sleep tonight.

"We'd like to welcome our very special guest... Eren Jaeger!" Hanji says into a microphone. I'm surprised with how the people in the crowd roar and chant my name. I had a good nights sleep so when I walk on the stage I feel confident and happy.

I won't think about Levi right now, apparently I've got fans who need my attention more. Although I'm very curious. Will Levi perform the song he wrote for me today?

God knows I want him to but what will that mean for No Name? What would the media think? It's not like my name is in the song, but it's obviously about another male. Levi would be in magazines for months.

What will he choose?

Me or the band?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap, this is almost over.
> 
> Lmfao I apologize if "Lolipop King." Is stuck in your head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter!

"Hot in here, isn't it?" Hanji says. "Of course we have Eren to blame for that." She says wiping away sweat with a rag one of the managers recently distributed to all the members. Singapore is so hot and humid. A manager runs out and brings me a microphone. Erwin and Levi are on opposite sides of the stage but they're both far away from me.

What will he choose?

Mike, Nanaba and Hanji are the ones around me. "So we thought long and hard about what Eren should do. We didn't come up with anything. What do you guys think he should do?" Hanji asks. She throws her arm around my shoulder and I smile.

"He should sing." Nanaba says. All the members look so cool in their black outfits and I look like casual trash. Levi's hair is as it was at the first concert, gelled back so only one side of bangs was hanging in his face. I didn't even know he had a piercing but today he's wearing long, curved, silver earring that's attached to his ear by a cartilage piercing and the traditional piercing. Everyone on stage has a certain classy punk look and I look like I'm going for a walk in the park.

"Can you sing something for the fans Eren?" Hanji asks sliding her arm off of me.

I awkwardly raise the microphone to my mouth. "Yes." I reply. The crowd laughs for a second. What was so funny that time? All I did was answer the question. I sit in minutes of silence as I wait for Hanji or anyone to speak. "Are you going to assign me a song errr..." I trail off. Everyone laughs in the building and I laugh in confusion. What's happening? A thick sweat forms on my forehead and Hanji wipes it with her own sweat rag. I wasn't this nervous the first time I was on stage with them.

"Ha ha ha ha! Sing whatever you want Eren. Hell, make up a song." Hanji says.

"Make up a song?" I ask.

"Who wants to hear an Eren original?" Nanaba yells. She holds her microphone out towards the crowd as they yell extremely loud. "Alright Eren, the floor is yours." Nanaba and Hanji back away from me.

I stand completely still for a moment. "Uh what should I sing about?" I ask Hanji.

"Well, you should make it sort of personal. Those are the best songs. Sing from the bottom of your heart about the person you like." She says with a smile. My lips tighten and my eyes widen. "Is there someone at school?" She says clearing her throat.

"Heh, there was." I say snidely. 

"Awwwe." People in the crowd say as if I'm the cutest, most pathetic dog ever.

That's right. I could probably make a deep song about Mikasa. I liked her so much until she turned me off so bad.

I pat my leg softly to make a beat in my head. Levi's eyes burn a hole in the side of my face. I look over at him and he's staring at me. Good. "She's so narcissistic~" I sing and it sounds great. The crowd "Whoos!" What else can I say? What else is true? Forget what's true, what rhymes. "Her expectations are unrealistic." I say. What am I doing? This is turning into a rap. "Yo." I add. What am I doing. I'm feeling myself, I'm feeling the beat in my head. I nod as I start pacing the floor with new found swagger. "She thinks I'm sad, she thinks I'm a rookie, she thinks I wanted her but I just wanted them cookies. Why'd you wrap them up in the cute little bag?" I rap. Everyone on stage and off are feeling my beat and lyrics. "Why when you talk do I feel so drag. I know in the video I said I wasn't gay, but a girl like you makes me go the other way." I say.

The crowd goes wild, even the band mates... Even Levi. He's smiling so hard and clapping with his hands above his head. "Now it's time for the next issue. I'm done being the heterosexual, the intellectual. Tried to get with me but I rejected you. 

You'd try to kiss Jean but he don't want to kiss you. Sorry to say goodbye and no I will not miss you. I say a lot of trash but I ain't trying to diss you." I rap and they all cheer again. I'm so proud of myself. Where did all of that even come from? That was amazing. I didn't know I could even rap.

Maybe it's because of that performance, or maybe it's because of the heat, sweat drips from my body and hair like raindrops. I take off my jacket and the crowd cheers again. A manager quickly runs out and brings me a sweat rag. I wipe my face and I still have the smile on my face because they're all still cheering. A hand comes down on my sweaty, hot shoulder and squeezes with pride. I was expecting it to be Hanji's but it's actually Erwin's. 

"Good job!" He yells at me over the screaming. Levi is smiling and shaking his head. It was a good job. My anger and hatred towards Mikasa really fueled me tonight. Did I accidentally admit to being gay?

"I want him," Hanji says approaching me. She gives me a tight hug then she turns back to Erwin. "I want him a part of No Name, a member." She says.

The crowd hears her and goes wild. Me? A part of No Name? No freaking way! No... Way! Could I do something like that? Erwin frowns in deep thought.

Hanji lowers her voice. "That would solve our little problem now wouldn't it? Plus Levi's the leader. It's his decision to make." She says. I look over at Levi and he's looking at me with widened eyes. Did he just hear Hanji? He rips his way out of the eye contact.

"Now," Mike says waiting for the crowd to calm down. "Now, we will sing our last two songs One Day and Hip-hop girl." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. The last time I did this song it was with Levi. It was acoustic on the piano. The first time I did this song I got hurt terribly and it resulted in me becoming famous. The second time I did it I was at the concert in New York and Levi and I were singing together again. This song means a lot to me.

"Hold on a second. Everyone, what did you think of Eren's performance?" Hanji asks. The crowd goes wild. "And he's only sixteen! Talk about talent!" She squeals.

"Hanji that's enough. You're holding up the concert." Erwin says lowly.

"What do you mean? There's five extra minutes since you won't let Levi do his song anymore." She whispers back.

"That was his own decision." Erwin barks back. I frown. Did he really decide that?

"Do you guys like Eren?" Hanji asks pointing the microphone towards the crowd. I don't see how these people can scream so loud. "Well, should Eren..." She begins and Erwin gives her a look of warning. "Become..." She says and Erwin's eyebrows meet each other. "A part-" Mike comes from behind Hanji and turns her microphone off.

"Should Eren lead us as we sing One Day?" Mike says. Again, the crowd shouts. By the end of the concert all of the members plus me are dripping in sweat. My clothes are literally stuck to me.

We bow and thank everyone for coming then we leave. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Erwin says yanking Hanji along by her arm.

"I want Eren to be apart of this group. Did you hear how loud the crowd was? And none of us can rap. He has so much potential Erwin." She says ripping her arm from his grip.

"Still, you don't ask the fans. That would've gotten to the media quicker than gravity brings objects back to earth." Erwin asks.

I awkwardly step onto the bus and I look to the back. Levi's laying down on that bed on the left like always and he looks up at me then turns to the side.

"Levi! Levi!" Hanji screams rushing past me.

"Don't open your mouth!" Erwin growls.

"Please! Let Eren be a part of the group." She says. She stands over him on his bed, staring down at him and he turns back over to look at her.

"I don't care." He says.

"Levi, you're the leader! Can he join?" She asks jumping up and down.

"Do what you want. You want to be the leader, go ahead." He says turning back around.

"Is everybody on their periods or something?" She yells as the bus starts to move. Her and I both sit on the couch. "Before I fall asleep, Eren do you want to be a part of this group?" She asks me.

Nanaba walks past us and plops down on the other bed. "Don't go to sleep Nana, we're almost at the hotel." Mike says. I'm pretty sure he has a soft spot for her.

I gaze over at Levi's strong back. How long are we going to do this?

"Yes, of course. But I only want to join if everyone is okay with me being here." I say. That seemed right. It wouldn't be fun if even one person didn't want me here.

It's super quiet when everyone walks out of the bus. Levi walks slowly into the hotel and we all look at each other in the loft. We've got like three more days left here. "Hanji!" I yell pulling her to the side.

"What?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"Can you get rid of Erwin for like an hour. I really need to talk to Levi." I say. She flashes me a strange look over her glasses. "Please, please! I have to know what's on his mind." I say clasping my hands together, begging. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay." She groans. Like a child she stomps off towards Erwin. "Let's.. Let's get a drink. We've been too rude to each other lately."

I look on at Levi as he's talking about something with Nanaba and Mike. Based on their hand gestures, I'm sure it's something about the instruments.

Now is my chance. He smiles widely before leaving them behind and like a faithful dog I'm quickly at his heels padding behind him to the elevator.

I rush in after him and let him click all the buttons. He glances up at me questioningly and I look down at him innocently. "Levi-"

He turns away from me. "Please don't Eren. It's better this way. I should've never made a move on you." He says. "Isn't it better?" He asks.

"Why couldn't you say that while looking into my eyes?" I ask. I stare down hard at him and he bites his lip. He wants me, I know he does. We have a connection. We've connected on a physical, emotional, and musical level. All three of those are the best and most intense connections I've made in all my life. He chose me and I accepted him, there's no going back. "Do it." I say.

"Do what?" He asks as the elevator doors open.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me." I say. I follow the sway of his gait down the hallway to our room. "Come on. Then I'll leave this alone." I plead.

He quickly and unexpectedly turns to me and looks up into my eyes. "Eren, this is over... Us... The us you think there was it doesn't exist. There is no us." He says and I stand a hollow ghost in the middle of the hall.

"Can't we talk about this?" I ask stiffly in disbelief.

"What else is there to talk about?" He says. I just stand there angrily. What? The music we made together... "Look I gotta get some sleep." He says turning away from me.

The temperature in Singapore... The anger I'm feeling... They leave sweat dripping down my body.

"You have your whole life ahead of you..." He says opening his room door and closing it behind him.

I stand in the middle of the hall just thinking. Am I delusional? Did I create this sense of mutual attraction and affection? Was I stupid and naive? I could have sworn that there was... Something there.

My blood is boiling. It's so hot and I cannot escape it. Heat coming in from the Singapore night and from my pulsing veins, it's inescapable.

I stand in that same spot for about five minutes before I angrily march to Levi's room.

There's feelings there. There is. I felt it. He wrote a song for me. We sang together and it made beautiful music. He wanted me so bad, maybe it was just lust. No, it wasn't because he wrote me a song. He put so much heart into it. Those lyrics....

I twist his doorknob expecting it to be locked and I throw the door open. You were waiting for me weren't you Levi. He looks up at me as he's pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well, are you going to close the door?" He asks in a smooth tone. I throw it shut and it makes a loud slam. "Easy." He says. I stand there absolutely quiet with my face lowered. "Are you going to say something?" He slowly approaches me. I see his feet right beneath my head and his body heat is overwhelming. "You came in here to talk right?"

By complete instinct my hand shoots up and I whip it across his face. I'm so shocked as his head snaps to the side. His cheek looks angry red and hot. I'm surprised that I did that but it felt good. It felt so good.

"Heh," he whispers in disbelief. He leaves his head to the side for a moment and then slowly turns it to face me. His cheek... He grips my wrist with his strong hand and I bring up my other hand to slap him again. It felt so good to hit him. He grabs my other wrist before I'm able to strike him again. One pushing foot in front of the other, he walks me over to the wall. "What are you doing?" He whispers up into my face.

"Those feelings you sang about in the song you wrote for me... Don't be in vain- you chanted. I-I didn't come in here to talk." I say. My eyes drop down over his sweaty bare stomach then meet his eyes again.

"Then what did you come here for?" He asks with a smirk. I wriggle one of my hands out of his grip and slide it down his stomach.

"I want you to tell me how you actually feel." I say looking down into his eyes as his grip tightens on my other wrist.

"What would that help Eren? What would that prove? Guys like you don't go for guys like me." He says seriously.

I lean my head forward and kiss him sweetly on the lips. "You're right. Guys like you go for guys like me, and guys like me don't reject you. Guys like me fall for guys like you." I say and Levi's eyes widen a little.

Like a cobra his head surges forward and his lips capture mine. I gladly try to keep up with his tongue. His free hand travels up my sweaty stomach, the shirt practically stuck to my skin. His finger lightly glides over my nipple and I shiver in the midst of summer heat. "We've put this off long enough. Let's get you hot and ready." He says. My nipple stiffens under his light touches and Levi pinches the tip several times, rolling it in between his pointer finger and thumb. I moan softly and shudder onto the wall. "You like that?"

He takes a break from my hardened nipple to undo my pants and slide them down my legs. An uncomfortable sweat forms in between the wrist of mine and Levi's tight hand. His free hand now wraps around my penis. "Nah-Hic- Levi, the bed. Let's do it on the bed." I moan. He takes his time slowly stroking from the base to the head until it starts to drip. "Mmm- hah! Levi, it's dripping." I say.

"I know." Levi says continuing to pump at me, he squeezes the tip excessively hard.

"Gah! But Levi, if I cum too soon-"

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm the one that will be squeezing up inside of you." Levi says over my moaning as I empty a load into his hand.

He then releases me and I stumble over to the bed. He pushes my shoulders and I fall onto the bed. I lay back with my knees pressed together tightly. Levi crawls onto the bed with me, staring at my translucent fluids on his palm.

"That's a cute position Eren. It's nice and protective, but I can still see your balls." He says and I feel his warm fingers stroking my balls. The heavy hotel blankets take the Singaporean heat to the extreme and Levi's hands on my body makes me even hotter. He softly caresses the skin of my testicles for a moment while I whimper like a dog. Things that sensitive shouldn't be played with like this.

"How about this Eren? Are you liking this?" He asks and I'm almost ready to spurt again. His play at my testicles weakens my legs and when his hands grab my knees they just fall open. "Nice." He comments as he presses his wet fingers against my hole, gently pushing in.

"Hnn!" He slides them to the hilt and moves around a bit loosening me up in preparation for what was to come.

"This might be easier if you're on your stomach." He says. His fingers slowly slide out of me, turning my pink inside out. He helps me turn to lay on my stomach and I prop myself up to my hands and knees.

I hear his pants rustling and his hot manhood comes into contact with my hole for the second time ever. "This is going to sting." He explains as he suddenly sinks head-deep inside of me.

"AAH! Hah, hah- AAh!" I yelp. Before I have time he's sliding the rest into me. "HUGH!" I shout. He muffles me with his strong hand over my mouth as he jerks forward three times and by the third he's completely inside of me.

I feel him in my stomach. It hurts. It's too full. It's too hot.

"Shh, Erwin's next door." Levi coons removing his hand from my mouth. I'm sure his hand is wet with saliva. "Are you okay?" He asks when he notices my deep breathing.

"U-ugh, y-y-yes." I mumble. "It's just so full. It feels nice though." I choke out. I feel red when he chuckles softly.

"You made an entire video about how you weren't gay." He says. Embarrassment spreads from my cheeks to my chest.

"I'm.. Not gay." I say as Levi slowly pushes in and out. His penis is massaging my insides and a pool of sweat is gathering in the arch of my back. He slides his hand from the elevation of my butt into the middle of my wet, hot back.

"Ahh, your skin is so soft." He says raising his hand from my back. My perspiration drips from his hand and returns to my back. "Agh! Nn- Eren, am I doing it right? Huh? Do you like this?" He asks fastening his hands to my hips as he pushes deeper inside of me.

"Y-yes." I answer. "I'm going to cum again." I gasp.

He continues his slow, thoughtful thrusts even as I ejaculate again. "Is it good, honey?" He asks. He wraps his arms around my wrists and grips them behind my back. They feel like handcuffs the way they dig into my skin. I'm awarded about ten hard thrust that leave me whimpering and cowering down in the bed. It's kind of painful but my penis decides to get hard again anyway as my arms are released from Levi's grip. I flatten my hands near my face, using my arms to lift my torso back off of the bed, and my fingers curl into the fabric of the blanket.

"S-sing." I say after roughly jerking forward as quietly as I could.

"Nnn-nn, what?" He asks pulling out almost all the way. He plunges back in and my upper half collapses on the bed. He repeats this, pulling out then roughly plunging in a few times and I'm chewing on my thumb to keep in loud noises.

"I-I want you to sing to me." I whisper against my wet thumb. He stops moving for a second.

"Oh yeah?" He asks resuming his thrusts. "What do you want me to sing?"

"A-Ahn, I can't take anymore." I think out loud. It feels so good, so incredibly good but I'm tired. I'm too hot and too tired.

"Is that a song?" He asks with a snort.

"U-ugh- Levi, sing the song you wrote for me." I grunt through clenched teeth.

"With your great infectious laugh." He sings in humor as his hands tighten on my hips. His thrusts quicken and I bite down hard on my lip. "Laugh like bubbling champagne." He grunts. He chuckles after I have a series of loud moans. I find myself ejaculating again.

"Don't be in vain." He moans as he lays his upper body on top of my sweaty one. He gives me two more hard thrusts before I fill his flower sprouting, unfencing and letting all that was caged in flow freely inside of me.

"Don't be in vain." He whispers collapsing on top of me. He rolls off of me, his long limp penis sliding out of me. "Are you okay?" He asks kissing me on the shoulder. My eyelids feel heavy as a smile spreads across my lips.

How many times did I have an orgasm tonight?

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep until my eyes are fluttering open and I see the sun slowly rising. I lay on top of the blankets, naked with sprawled legs.

"Levi?" I ask still laying down.

"Oh you're up." I see his butt and back as he sits doubled over on the edge of the bed beside me. I reach out and stroke his lower back with the backs of my fingers. "You were fantastic last night." He mumbles.

A grin stretches on my face. "So were you." I say.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Sure." I reply. He turns around and looks me in the eye. A soft warm hand is placed dangerously low on my back and it's consoling and comfortable.

"Nothing hurts at all?" He asks. He crawls up the bed and bends over to plant a kiss on my lower back, then my forehead.

"You were so good." I say. "I'm just a little sore... Down there." I say.

"Down there. Front or the back?" He asks.

"Both ha." I say with a toothy smile.

"I squeezed you pretty hard at some point last night. I'm sorry." He says grabbing my hand and folding his fingers down in between mine. His mouth plants a soft kiss on my hand.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it." I say with a laugh. His expression turns into a frown and mine follows. "What's wrong?" I ask grunting as I sit up.

"Would you mind if I smoked a little?" He asks looking down in between my legs.

"Smoke? So suddenly?" I ask.

"Sometimes when I have to think... Really hard about something I need to smoke." He says.

"Okay, go ahead." I say. All the windows are already opened so when he smokes the air goes straight outside. He inhales, waits about twenty seconds, then exhales the smoke. "What are you thinking about?" I ask. I rest my back on the headboard as I stare at Levi's naked back.

"You looked like a scared gorilla when you brought your face up to that webcam. Ha, with your fractured nasal bone 'popped nose' and all." He says with a chuckle.

"What? Oh you mean my first video?" I ask.

"You were all freaked out..." He says laughing again.

"Levi, please?" I ask. I know that's not what's eating at him.

He sighs deeply. "I'm leaving No Name." He says turning to look at me.

Levi's leaving...

No Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lol, so Levi's song about Eren is to the whole beat of I need you by Kim Sunggyu. Lolipop King is inspired by the beat of I Like by Bodybangers but that's like not entirely accurate. Hip-hop girl is kind of to the beat of the chorus of the song I'm number one from muppets most wanted
> 
>  
> 
> Hope this helpssss


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter

"Are you ready for part two?" He asks reaching over and putting his cigarette out on a small tray on the nightstand.

His tongue slowly slides down the center of my stomach.

My back arched, I throw my head side to side as his mouth travels up and down on my dick.

"Wait... Levi, you c-can't leave." I gasp. He slides a finger, then two inside of me and I shut my eyes tightly. He releases my penis from his mouth but it's replaced by his strong, rough hand. The roughness of his hand stroking the smooth skin of my sensitivity is enough to make me mad.

"What?" He asks looking up at me from between my open legs.

"Can we take a break? I want to talk a-about what you just..." I throw my head back as Levi's grip on me becomes unbearable and his fingers stirring me up inside.

"Take a break?" He asks and my stomach draws up.

"Hnn!"

"But you're at the edge already." He lowers his mouth back around me and I convulse as I empty out. "How was it?" He asks.

When my breathing regulates I don't even bother answering his question. I sit up and look him in the eye as he slowly crawls up the bed to sit in front of me.

"You can't leave No Name." I say simply.

"Eren, do you like me?" He asks. He shoots me a serious glare when I smile at him.

"Yes." I say and he nods. I sit in about ten seconds of silence before I decide to speak again. I clear my throat first. "Do you like me?" I ask.

"Yes." Is all he says. I wait for more but I should know how conversations with him work.

"Just because you quit No Name... If you don't quit..." I start. I don't know how to put what I'm thinking into words. He frowns at me as I try to sort my sentence out in my head.

"What?"

"Quitting No Name won't get you out of the limelight. There will still be people watching you... Even more than now. If you're trying to lay low, quitting No Name would have the opposite effect. Just don't do anything problematic and y-"

"I see what you're saying Eren, but I fucked a sixteen year old. You're only sixteen and I've fucked you. I want to do it again, and again, and I would do it all day if I could.... But that's a problem. I'm more than twice your age." He says. I sit in silence. Have I forgotten that I'm only sixteen? "I like you Eren, I like you a lot and that's a big problem." He says.

"W-well, either way, you'll still have attention." I mutter.

"The tour is basically over anyway." He says.

"Levi they need you, you're their leader."

"They've always perfered Erwin over me anyway." He says. I try to think of something to counter that, but I believe that's true.

"What is quitting going to do for you? We still can't be together. In a perfect world people wouldn't see age as a problem but this world isn't perfect." I say as he climbs out of the bed.

"What am I supposed to do when you go back home? Sit in the back of the bus alone?" He says.

"What did you do before I came?" I ask.

"Just that. But it's different now, because I've experienced something else." He opens his suitcase and pulls out a new outfit. "Shit, there's no time to take a shower." He says throwing his clothes on.

"Don't quit, please Levi." I say.

"Get up. Hurry, by now everyone is probably awake." He says.

I hurry over to my clothes and put them on, my last shoe just as the door is opening. Nanaba walks in to see Levi sitting on the bed and me on the floor twisting my foot into my shoe. She lowers her head in gloom. "It's time to go." She says. She shakes her head before she backs away, closing the door behind her.

"They knew we were together in here.." Levi says standing to his feet. He grabs all of his bags in a rush, then is quickly out of the door.

"Le-" is all I have time to say. I hope he's okay. By the time I walk out of the room he's coming out of Erwin's holding my stuff and his. "Thank you." I say reaching for my bags. He moves his arm away. "Wouldn't it look odd if you were carrying my stuff?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter anymore Eren. They know." He says not even turning to look at me. The elevator ride is uncomfortably silent.

"Good morning fellas!" Hanji yells at us from the sitting area in the lobby.

"Good morning Hanji." I say smiling at her.

"I waited up for you. It's time to go, don't want to miss the flight!" She says in a cheerful attitude. As we're walking towards the door she turns to look at Levi and I with a smirk. "How'd last night go, fellas?" She asks in a low tone.

"Thanks for waiting up Hanji." Levi says speeding his walking so he zooms past her.

"Wow, I'm guessing you weren't very good." Hanji says with a laugh. "So Eren." She says bringing her hand down on my shoulder. "Have you thought about joining No Name?" She asks with an excited smile. "Education comes first so for tours we could hire tutors and then of course we'd have to meet your parents and I'm still curious to what this Jean person is like...." She goes on and on until I have to interrupt her.

"No, I haven't thought about it... But Levi's thinking about quitting." I say as I take a step on one of the stairs of the bus. Her smile instantly fades.

"Quitting? R-really? Did you try to talk him out of it?" She asks.

"Yeah, but he seems like he has his mind made." I say nodding slowly.

"You're not joking?" She asks and I give her a grave look. "We tease him a lot but we all love him to death. He can't leave." She says pushing past me as she runs onto the bus. I follow her as she marches straight over to Levi's laying figure on the bed. I caught everyone staring at me, besides Mike.

She sits next to him and I sit at the foot of the bed as we drive off. "You don't have to do this." She whispers to his back. "I believe in you. You're the best leader, the only leader for me. If you leave, I'm leaving." She says.

I sit in absolute shock. Did I really unravel the entire band? This is all my fault. If I didn't get drunk that one time maybe this all would have turned out differently. That first time I kissed him...

"No, you shouldn't leave." Levi says turning around.

"If you're not here, then I don't want to be." She says. I feel so bad. All of this is because of me. I know what he's doing isn't the right choice but whether he's in the band or out, it doesn't change the fact that I'm sixteen.

I lay down at the foot of the bed and text my father lies about how much fun I'm having until I fall asleep.

When I wake up it's nighttime and I'm laying regularly in the bed next to Levi. I sit up and see that Hanji is now driving. On the couch Nanaba is laying on Mike's lap and he looks exceptionally happy about it. Erwin slowly stands from a chair and drowsily pads over to the other bed. Before laying down he shoots me a look of disgust.

I deserve that.

I don't know if he knows it yet or not, but I'm the reason his leader is leaving. This magnificent group, this group that I've idolized all my life, this group that I know every word to all of their songs, as soon as they let an outsider in, they're destroyed. I was never meant to be famous. I was never meant to be here.

I wish all of this is some horrible dream. I'll wake up and be at home. I'll slowly walk to Jean's house and he'll be like "let's make a video." And I'll kindly reject.

But it's not a dream... And No Name is breaking up because of me.

I call my dad before we board the plane. "I'm glad you're having so much fun." He says. "Oh and Eren, call your mother. Please." He adds before hanging up. I can't call her now, we're getting on the plane. Too bad. I sit in first class at the window seat by myself as Hanji sits in the row across from mine. Levi looks torn in between which one of us to sit by but I know he has a lot to talk about and he needs his group member right now. I shoo him off and he sits by her.

I wish this plane would just crash.

I go back to sleep because what else is there to do?

"Eren, Eren wake up." Hanji says.

We're here, in Ohio.

"So!" Hanji says loudly as soon as we're out of the plane. "After we get our bags, what do you guys want to do? We can't go far until the ferry brings our bus." She says.

"Shit, you're too loud." Levi says. I look over at him and his hair is slightly messy, but it looks good. He looks up at me and we stare at each other for a moment.

"Let's find something to eat." Mike says.

"That is my top priority." Nanaba says to him. They smile at each other. We get our bags and then rush to various restaurants inside of the airport and eat all we can.

Erwin sits next to me at the table. "Eren, I know what's going on between you two. Even though I don't support it, I don't blame you for the awkwardness of this trip." He says. I don't know how to feel about anything he's saying.

"T-thanks."

"Now that this trip is basically over, I feel like the fans will miss you. Maybe we'll all see each other again. The famous world is a small one." He says with a smile before getting up. He gives me a squeeze on the shoulder before walking off. He should blame me for the awkwardness because it's all my fault.

I walk over to where Levi's sitting and I sit next to him. Hanji is across from him talking extremely low. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me, his hand resting at my waist.

"And that's why I've decided that even if you leave, I can't. It would be kind of hypocritical for me to beg you to stay, then leave if you leave. It would be easier to just make Eren a part of No Name than leaving because you two could always be together. If you quit people are going to follow you around the you'll be on websites with huge headlines saying 'Levi leaves No Name for teenage youtuber.' You don't need that kind of attention." Hanji says. Levi nods.

"I get what you're saying but I haven't really been feeling the band lately anyway. Look at me, I'm almost mid thirties and I'm still playing teenage boy band. It was fun for the first three years but now it's old, I'm old. Erwin has always hated me and he's always wanted to be the leader. I mean I'll think about it more, but I'm pretty sure I'll be leaving." He says.

"Don't leave. We'll see each other again, the famous world is a small one." I mumble. Levi and Hanji both look at me. "What?" I ask.

"Did you get that from Erwin?" Levi asks. Hanji starts laughing.

"He has a point though. I think you should just stay in the band." Hanji says.

We sit at the tables and talk for another hour. Hanji tells me stories about some of their first performances together and I feel like crying.

Levi's phone goes off and he picks it up to his ear with annoyance. "What he says." He's quiet for a moment. "The ferry braught our bus over. Our manager is going to pick us up in it." He says loud enough so we all can hear.

"We'll drop Eren off first then get ready for our last concert of this tour." Erwin says.

"Yes it's ending." Nanaba groans. Levi stands to his feet.

"Everyone, if you have to use the bathroom do it now so we don't smell shit on our way to the next hotel." Levi says walking off to the bathroom.

Everyone gets quiet. He sounds really irritated. "I think what set him off the most," Hanji says leaning in close to me. "Is the fact that Erwin didn't let him play his little song he wrote for you at the concert. Maybe that's why he's leaving."

"A reason like that?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"I guess a lot of things have been building up and that was probably the last straw. Levi's the leader, if he wanted to play that song he should have been able to. Maybe since Erwin unsubordinated him, it pushed him too far." Hanji says. I nod.

Quickly, I stand up and walk over to Erwin. "What is it?" He asks.

"Since I'm leaving pretty soon, can you make me a promise?" I ask.

He frowns up at me. "Depends.."

"Will you please let Levi sing his song at the next concert?" I ask.

His frown grows more intense. "We're not trying to send that kind of message. No." He says. The members that are looking avert their eyes.

"But he doesn't even say my name at all. You wouldn't even know who it's about. It's such a good song. Have you even heard it?!" I shout.

"Eren calm down." Nanaba says.

"No I haven't heard it, and I'm not interested in hearing it." Erwin says.

"Why are you acting like the leader? You're not the leader! Levi is." I say trying to hold in my anger. Who does Erwin think he is? I get what point he's trying to make but Levi's song for me sounds like an ordinary love song.

"Erwin, at the next concert Levi's doing his song." Hanji says. "I'll make sure that he does." She says. She frowns as she sits her cup of water down on the table and places her hands on her hips.

"The bus is here." Levi says walking out of the bathroom with his phone in his hand. He gives us all a strange look, feeling the tension in the room.

We all pick up our bags and Levi let's me grab my own. "Eren, I-" Levi says. He sets his bags back down and wraps a hand around the back of my neck. Before his lips can touch mine I pick Hanji's cup of water up and turn it upside down over Levi's head. There was only like a milliliter left in it so when it falls on him, the water just streams down the middle of his forehead. He snorts as he kisses me softly.

"How was that for a kiss in the rain?" I say before laughing grossly. I want to cry.

"Not bad." He says picking his bags back up.

"Levi, I really like you." I say. "I lo-"

"I like you too Eren." He says walking towards the doors.

"Can you promise me that we'll meet again? Please." I say.

"We might, we might not." He says holding the door open for me.

"I'll miss you. I'll never stop thinking about you. Oh, I won't even date anyone." I say eagerly.

"Maybe it would be best if you moved on." He says.

"... You mean pretend none of this ever happened? No I can't do that. We like each other, so when I'm eighteen we can be together." I say. My heart tightens as we near the bus.

"When you're eighteen I'll almost be forty." He says.

"That's okay." I say.

"You mean you're fine with dating an old man?" He asks with a smirk. He turns his head to look into my eyes. "Are you?"

"If it's you." I say copying his smile. He let's me climb into the bus first and he watches me all the way up the stairs. "Come on." I say on the verge of tears. He shakes his head slowly. I smile as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Please?" I whisper. I don't think he can hear me but he shakes his head. He looks sorrowful.

Hanji comes by the door. "What are you doing Eren?" She asks putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh," she says when she sees Levi standing outside with all of his bags. "You've decided." She says with a nod.

He nods.

"Where's Levi?" Erwin asks.

"He'll be riding in a different car from now on." Hanji says.

"What?" Erwin asks.

"He quit the band." She sums up. With a loud sigh she pats my shoulder. "Let's get you home Eren."

I sit in the back on the bed Levi's usually on and it makes me so sad. It smells just like him. I can tell everyone in the bus is looking at me.

"What's wrong with him? And where's Levi?" The manager asks.

"The answer to both of those questions is Levi quit the band." Nanaba says.

I'm tired of the sympathetic expressions they keep looking at me with. I want to cry. I want to go to sleep. How did things end up like this? How? All I wanted to do was make a video on YouTube, all I wanted to do was sing on stage with my favorite band. This was never supposed to happen.

When they drive down my block my phone sounds. It's a notification. I look at the screen and it's a text message.

    "Don't be sad"

It's a strange number I don't recongnize. As I'm typing back "Who is this?" My phone starts to ring. It's probably my mother. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Don't be sad." The voice says. It's Levi. I smile widely.

"Sad," he must have gotten my number when he dug through my phone. Now I have his number. I sniffle. "Who said I was sad?" I say.

"I can tell by your voice. I've gotta go. I'll call you later tonight." He says hanging up.

My smile stretches from one ear to the other. "Okay." I say even though he's gone.

They pull up to my house and with upside down eyebrows all except Mike hug me. They all say goodbye softly in their own ways. They feel sorry for me.

"We'll meet again soon." Mike says tapping my shoulder.

"I look forward to it." I say with a sincere smile.

We're all broken.

When I twist open my door there's like fifteen people in my house.

"Welcome back Eren!" They all shout.

Crap, I forgot to call my mom. I didn't call her once over this entire trip. She sits on our couch with mascara running down her face while everyone else runs up to me and hugs me. Relatives, dad, some people from school that I don't even talk to that much, Jean ... And Mikasa.

They're holding hands... Their fingers are tangled together. They're smiling at each other.

Looks like my rap at that concert was invalid.

"Hey man." Jean says walking over to me. Mikasa trots along with him.

"Hi Eren! I saw your concert. You looked really cool. Was your rap about me?" She asks.

"No." I say simply.

Mikasa films this party and I pretend to have fun. We're going to put this on YouTube as this weeks video.

When the party gets quiet Mikasa interrogates me. "So, how was Singapore?" She asks.

"It was nice. It was really hot there, and I sweat so much." I say with a fake smile.

"How was the band? How are they?" She asks.

"They're all doing fine." I say averting my eyes.

"What's with that expression?" She asks. Man I wish she wasn't so pretty. I would have ignored her.

"I-I just miss them so much." I say.

"Well can you tell your fans something deep. It can be anything, like a girl you like, your worst birthday, a bad breakup ... Anything." She says holding her phone in my face.

Everyone in my house turns to look at me. I mean I could talk about Levi, just kidding. "So at some point early in my mother and father's relationship," I say and my mother turns to look at me. I smile at her. "There was a huge storm that tore branches from this dead tree in our back yard and it just made the thing look really ugly. I mean, nobody wants an ugly tree in their backyard and my it was so random. Just one tree in the middle of the grass. It didn't look good, so no more trees. My mom got it cut down then there was just a random stump." I say and I can see my mom giggling. My dad starts chuckling too. "Nobody wants an ugly stump in the middle of their grass so they asked the guy who cut it down to remove it. Two days later the stump is gone. So there's this big ugly hole in the ground and no one wants a random hole in the middle of their grass," I continue on and everyone in the room seems to be enjoying this true story. "So my dad called the guy who removed the stump. He said 'Do something about this hole.' And the man said 'Oh, No you have to call a landscaper for that. I just cut trees and occasionally remove stumps.' It's almost time for their anniversary and they were on their way out of town so they didn't even care about the cost. They call the landscaper and ask him to fill in the hole. My mom said 'We're going out of town, I don't care what you do to that hole just make it look nice.' So when they came back from their anniversary the landscaper was planting a goddamned tree." I say.

Everyone bursts into laughter including myself. My mom throws her head back with laughter. My father's thunderous laughter fills the room. Mikasa almost drops her phone.

When the party dies down and eventually ends I sit by my mom. Jean texts me.

"Dude as soon as I posted it we got 4000 views"

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I forgot." I say. "And I know... I know that's not okay. I know how worried you must have been and I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's okay. I thought you hated me." She says.

"No, no, no. I'll never hate you. I love you." I say. I wrap my arms around her and although at first it feels unnatural, when her arms come around me, it feels so nice. This embrace is one that I haven't felt in years. It's... Warm.

"I love you too."

We sit and have a nice conversation as she cuts my stitches out. "I'm sure these have been itching all week." She says.

"They have. Oh my goodness you have no idea." I groan. She chuckles as she pulls the last one out of my nose.

"Handsome." She says.

"Ugly." I hear in my head. It's Levi's voice. I see his smirking face and it makes me smile.

"Don't you have to be somewhat certified to cut out someone's stitches?" I ask.

"Pshh, shut up. You're not bleeding and you're not in pain so I did a pretty good job I think." She says.

We both laugh and she pulls my head towards her lips... Here we go. She leaves a dark red lipstick stain on my forehead, I'm sure of it. I can just feel the lipstick seeping into my head, slowly poisoning my blood, slowly killing me.

I look up and from the kitchen I can see my dad smiling at my mother and I. The blood just swarms my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.....


	9. Chapter 9

The vision of Levi, standing outside of the bus with his legs slightly parted, a bag hanging heavily from each of his arms, his eyes glassy as he looks up at me standing in the bus's doorway, it haunts me.

"Look man, I know you liked her first..."

"Don't even worry about it." I say to Jean. He sits all strong and manly with legs far apart, taking up most of the space at our table. He steals a fry from my tray of food.

Levi... He didn't even call last night.

"Hey Eren!" Mikasa says trotting over to us. "Jean." She says bowing to him. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. I don't care... But I care.

Like, I don't care that they're dating but I don't want to see them kissing.

I text Levi during school.

    "Were you busy last night?"

I wait all day for a reply, but I don't receive one.

Weeks pass, a month passes and I don't hear from Levi. My messages to him pile up. People on YouTube are desperate for video updates from Jean and I (mostly me). I've completely handed all of that over to Jean and my funding has been threatened by the heads of YouTube. They said I have to at least show my face.

I wake up quickly and realize I'm late for school instantly. Today is the last day of school. My feet drag along the floor as I make my way down the stairs.

I've been pretending everything is fine with my parents although everything isn't at all.

I miss Levi so much. Why is he ignoring me? It's been almost five weeks since I've heard from him. We made music together, we made love. He chose me... I didn't choose him.

This isn't fair... I don't know what's going on.

No Name even made a song about him that debuted last week. It's called "Missing You." Even though it's fast and upbeat, I find it very depressing and I cried over it a few times.

"You alright?" My mom's smiling face asks. She places a consoling hand on my back. The warmth from the touch of another human... No, the touch from my mother sprouts into a flower of comfort.

From somewhere deep within me, an emotion is pulled and erupts. My body begins to tremble and my eyes go starry. A small stream starts down my cheeks as my back shudders and shivers under my mother's hand.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" She asks pulling me into a tight hug. My face feels so hot. I nuzzle my chin into her shoulder. "Is it about the YouTube stuff? Do you want to talk about it?" She pushes.

I shake my head. Of course I didn't want to talk about the time I've spent under Levi, or the time we've spent holding hands, or the music we made together.

When we sang together for the first time it was so surreal. I remember it like a dream. His hair was brand new, his smell...

His hand came over mine and the cliché spark went through my fingers. We looked into each other's eyes and in that moment we became slave to each. I became slave to him. My feelings grew for him from there on.

How does he feel about me? He likes me. He's said it, but you don't ignore someone you like for a month.

Besides, what has he even been doing? After the huge "Levi's leaving No Name" headlines, he pretty much disappeared from the media.

I can't stalk him on the internet, he won't text me... I have nothing.

I cling onto my mother. "It's okay. It's okay." My mother coons as she rubs my back. "If it makes you feel any better," she says. I try to stifle my tears so I can hear her. "On my way home from work yesterday, on the radio I heard something on the radio about that one Lance guy who left No... No Name? Yeah." She says.

I snatch out of the hug and hold on to her arms as I face her with a grave expression. She frowns. "What! Levi? Levi from No Name?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, that was his name." She says with a chuckle. "Lance."

"What did you hear?" I ask my grip on her arms excessively tight. She looks down at my hands for a moment until I loosen them a bit.

"Well," she says clearing her throat. "He has a single coming out on Friday." She explains.

A single? "Stop lying!" I say loudly.

"I'm not." She says. I receive a look of absolute confusion.

"Stop!"

"I'm not!" She laughs.

I back away from her and cover my mouth with my hands. Today is Friday.

I run upstairs and grab my phone.

"Do you want a ride to school?" My mom yells up the stairs.

"I'm not going." I say.

"Don't you want to take pictures with Jean and everybody?" She asks as I'm looking up this new information.

"I see Jean everyday in the summer and you hate him." I yell down.

"I don't hate him... Is he your only friend?" She asks.

"You seem surprised." I say as a video actually pops up in the search results. I hold my breath as it loads.

"Levi - To You In 2000 Years." It reads. What is this?

There's a smooth intro and I'm not even disappointed that it's a slow song.

When his voice comes in I nearly faint. I feel so light headed.

I'm so happy.

"Dear future Eren.  
Do u remember how complicated life used to be  
When everything seemed so unfair  
But you don't care anymore  
Do you?" He sings. 

I'm so happy. Oh my god! He said my name! He sang my name!

"You walk so straight in dim lit rooms  
And you lighten up the dark  
Everyone just seems to love you   
And your condescending remarks  
And I bet you never shed a single tear Do you,  
 Eren,  
 of the past  
Because you grew up really fast."

Ironically, a tear rolls down my cheek and I'm wearing the same dumb smile I wore around Levi.

"Dear future Eren  
Just look at you now  
You're stronger than before  
And I know you'll never let  
Those precious tears hit the floor  
You are so wonderful...  
Dear future Eren  
You really  
Light up a room when you walk in  
And you know it, and your not afraid to show it  
One thing I hope you apprehend  
When I say goodbye just know it's not the end."

I can't believe it. The song goes on and on and I sit dumbfounded in my bed.

He loves me.

I call his number six times and no one answers.

He loves me.

I hurriedly throw on some clothes and clean myself in the bathroom a little.

He loves me.

"Mom!" I shout.

"What! What?" She asks seriously as I run down the stairs.

"He loves me." I say.

"Wait, what?" She asks as I kiss her on the cheek and run out of the door.

I knock hard on Jean's door. Oh yeah... He's at school.

I stand eagerly on his porch and I call him.

"Hello, Eren?" He asks.

"When is No Name's next anything?" I ask. My voice is so urgent.

"Wait what? Why aren't you at school?"

"This is important!" I shout.

"Uhmmmm.... They have a fan meeting thing today at that bookstore by the cafe we went to in New York." He says. "Why?"

"What time does it start?" I ask.

"Seven???" He says. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Who is that?" A girls voice echoes through the phone.

"Eren." Jean replies. "Hey, good news, Levi will be there. I heard a rumor he's joining No Name again in about a month or two when they go to Europe." 

"Thank you." I say hanging up.

I run back into my house.

"Mom!" I yell.

"What? Eren, you're scaring me." She says and she's probably serious. I'm scaring myself.

"I need, need, need you to do me a huge favor." I beg. I hold my hands together tightly.

"What? What is it?" She asks.

"I need you to take me to New York." I say.

"No." She says bluntly.

"Before seven." I add.

"Nope, my answer is no." She folds her arms over her chest. "I have to be at work in an hour and I'm not coming back home until four a.m." 

"Please mom." I beg. I will throw an all out tantrum if I cannot go.

"Sorry sweetie." She says. "I can't get fired over this." She adds.

"This? Over this? You mean over your son?" I bark.

"Look Eren, I'm not going to do this with you today. I-I have to go now." She says grabbing her keys. "I'm sorry that you can't get your way all the time. You've done things that I haven't even done and you're half my age." She barks before leaving.

She doesn't ease up on her way out and the force of the door slamming shakes the house. Our relationship was just starting to get better....

I sit on the couch with angry hot tears running down my cheeks. I need to see him again. I have to.

I don't have a car, Jean won't be home until late probably. My father is at work, with his unpredictable schedule.

I can't do anything.

I can...  
I can take a bus...

I grab my last twenty dollar bill and as I'm twisting my doorknob open I get a phone call.

I hurriedly answer my phone. If it's Levi...

"Hey Eren!! It's the band!" Hanji screams. I have to move the phone several inches away from my ear. Other people mutter hi.

I smile. These familiar voices that I've been listening to religiously, that I've toured and sang with...

"Hey guys." I say.

"So, you coming to the fan meeting at five?" Hanji asks.

"FIVE?" I yell. "I thought it was at seven." I say.

"No it ends at seven technically." She says.

"Crap. Yes I'm coming. It'll take me a while to get there." I say.

"You mean us." She says.

"What?" I ask in confusion. I'm usually confused when I'm talking to Hanji. Nothing new here.

"Us Eren, come outside." She says.

I frown as I slowly twist the knob open and my eyes are taken by the tour bus outside of my house, everyone outside waiting to greet me.

I run outside to them and we all dogpile each other, except Mike of course.

This will be an eight hour ride.

"Are you sure we can make it on time. I'd hate to be the reason that you guys are late." I say.

"Please we're fine. It's only like eight-thirty." Hanji says.

I nod slowly.

"So let me fill you in on all you've missed. Nanaba and Mike are engaged..." Hanji goes on and on.

I feel guilty and shameful as Erwin checks on me frequently though the drivers rear view mirror. His cold blue eyes chill me to the core.

"So will you join No Name?" She asks.

"Wait. Join?" I ask.

"Yes, it turns out our fans are quite fond of you." Erwin says.

A smile stretches my lips.

"Yes of course I'll join!" I say, then I think for a minute. "I don't want to take Levi's place or anything." I add on.

"No, you see when we see him at the fan meeting, we're going to bargain with him. I take it you've heard 'To You In 2000 Years." Nanaba says.

"Yes."

"Well it was a major hit already. It has more views than our song about Levi, his song about you." Nana adds.

Well I hope that works. I hope he joins so he can be a part of No Name once again. And he can be with me.

When we finally arrive everyone is tired from the extensive road trip. There's a line out of the door at the book store. Fans,  
Fans are everywhere.

"It's Eren." They say.

I sit behind a large table as they come in and hand Erwin, Hanji, or Nanaba their CDs and posters to sign.

After an hour or so of adoring fans a dark figure's boots walk up to me. I follow those boots to legs, and those legs to a torso, and that torso to a face...

Levi's face.

I jump up out of my seat and lean over the table to hug him. A soft chuckle echoes in my ear.

"Where'd your stitches go?" He asks.

"M-my mom." I say. "My calls. You've never answered them." I say.

"Sorry my new asshole producer used to not let me be on the phone around him at all. That new song I made about you wasn't easy." He says.

"Levi?" The members say when they spot him. They all take turns hugging him.

"Can we go talk outside?" I ask and he obliges.

 

"I even got a new phone." He says. "Let's exchange numbers again. I should have more freedom now." He says.

"You've always avoided saying it but I know your secret." I say.

I feel so out in the open in front of the end of the line of fans. I haven't heard from him in a month though.

"What secret?" He asks putting his hands on his hips.

I want to cry so much. Not because I'm sad, but because I'm so happy that he's in front of me.

"You love me don't you?" I ask.

"What? Love?" He asks. "Sounds pretty complicated." He says looking into my eyes.

"No tell me the truth." I beg.

"Why else would I write two songs for you?" He asks rhetorically. He rolls his eyes as if he's lost all faith in me.

"I-I love you too." I say. I lean in on him and kiss his cheek.

"I ... Love you." He says. He stares at me for a moment before grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me tightly. He gently nuzzles his cheek against my neck and I bite my lip.

"Levi, they'll let you write and play and do whatever you want from now on. They really want you to join No Name again." I say.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to see how I would do if I went solo. I didn't like it so, I was going to ask for my job back."

"Do it." I say. "Besides, I'm a part of No Name too now." I say holding my chin up high.

"Really?" Levi asks reaching his fingers down to mine. He holds my hand softly as we walk back into the bookstore and some people throw us strange looks. We don't care.

I get to be in No Name, I get to make music with the one I love.

"Maybe I'll write a song about you." I say. My phone suddenly rings and I quickly answer it.

"Hello?"

"Eren, it's me. I'm sorry for the little fight we had. I'm at home now but you're already in New York aren't you?" She asks.

"What?" I ask. "You left early? What about work and-."

"My family is more important than work. You are more important to me than work. You were right, it's time that I stay at home more and act like a mother." She says.

I cannot help the big fat smile that appears on my face. She does care. She left work just to bring me here.

My mom has never left work early or arrived late.

"So Levi, you're our leader again?" Erwin asks, looking up at us from his seat when we go back inside the store.

"Looks like it." He replies.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry. About everything. I support you two as a couple and Levi, whatever music you make is golden." Erwin says. "Rock on."

I look Levi in the eye and we smile at each other.

Band-mates.

I was a sixteen year old student in high school. I had a crush on a girl out of my league, I couldn't get along with my mom, I couldn't play sports, and I'm not much to look at. I was NEVER meant to be famous. I was never supposed to be famous. Yet here I am, standing with my lover, standing next to my band-mates. This is my new beginning. I know it will be hard and I wasn't expecting it to be easy, but I know I can handle this.

I'm as strong as iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so I like wanted this all to be like up like right before twelve so I was like rushing and stuff and it was all messed up Ha! Sorry to those who had to like reread this chapter because of my like OCD cough (kittyotakuwriter) and others
> 
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed making it lol, again I'm sorry to those who have to reread it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you guys didn't actually think this story was ending with one actual sex scene. What author do you think you're reading here.

We all get back on the bus. All of us. That means Levi gets in with us.

"I didn't think they'd miss me so much." Levi says. He looks over at me. He invites me to sit with him on the bed via head motions and I gladly accept the invitation.

"You were their leader for four years. Of course they'd miss you." I say.

I avert my eyes when they eye contact thickens unbearably.

"Why did you miss me so much?" He asks.

"W-what?" I ask defensively.

"Going by what you said, it's weird that you missed me so much if the only reason the band missed me is because I was their leader for four years. I've known you for like almost one year." He says.

"S-stop teasing me." I say turning away from him completely.

"Hahaha. Eren?" He asks leaning his face closer to me. His strong hand flattens on my thigh as he leans closer. "You get embarrassed too easily." He says scooting closer. His other hand, his gentle fingers softly turn my chin so I face him again. "Kiss me." He says.

"W-why?" I ask. I avert my eyes and I'm horrified to see Hanji and Nanaba looking at Levi and I with wide smiles. "They're looking." I complain.

His fingers stroke my chin encouragingly as he brings his face a breaths width apart from my face. "So what?" He whispers. His breath tickles my lips and I smile as I look back into his eyes. I give in as Levi's hand drops down over my neck, kissing him slowly and savoring the familiar taste of him. "Your lips feel good." He whispers breathlessly.

"Yours... Yours too." I say during the breathing breaks of our kiss. I'm hoping he isn't planning on a more than the surface kiss right now because we're being watched.

"To be.. Completely honest... I probably... Probably missed you... More than you... Missed me." He says licking my bottom lip as I pull away. I wipe the moisture from my lips and I can feel my cheeks grow a deeper red as Nanaba and Hanji's giggles fill the bus. "Come here." Levi says bringing his parted lips back to mine.

I pull away again because of Hanji's squeal and my whole body feels warm as Levi's tongue retreats back into his mouth and a small smile is on his lips. He's trying to put on a show for Hanji and Nanaba, that's the only reason he's trying so hard to be dirtier than necessary; trying to tongue kiss me in front of his band mates.

"You can never miss me more than I miss you. I sent you so many messages and I must've called you like forty times." I say.

"Is that so?" He says turning away from me finally. I can't read that smile of his.

"Well, guys now that... Whatever that was is over, it's time to talk about recents." Nanaba says.

"Oh, I want you two to be happy forever..." Hanji rambles on and on with flailing limbs and rose tinted cheeks.

"We have a small stage in Brazil coming up next month. Eren they especially want you to be there and sing or rap." Nana says.

"We have fans in Brazil?" I ask.

"Yes, that's where we'll announce Levi coming back and you joining." Nanaba says.

"What about our engagement?" Mike asks sitting on the bed across from me, next to Nanaba. She smiles at him and grabs his hand. It's then that I notice the gold bands on both of their left hands.

"We should focus more on what Eren will do on stage." Nanaba says.

"Yeah Eren." Erwin shouts back. He looks at me through the rearview mirror. "You should make up another rap about your girlfriend-"

"That wasn't his girlfriend." Levi barks.

"Hm?" Erwin hums shifting his eyes from me to Levi.

"That wasn't-" I start before Levi cuts me off.

"That girl he rapped about at the last concert wasn't his girlfriend." Levi says rolling his eyes and laying down.

"Well obviously it wasn't." Erwin says with a frown.

"Apparently it wasn't obvious, since you just said she was his girlfriend." Levi groans.

"It was just a joke Levi, goodness." Nana says.

"Yeah, I was just jok-"

"I'm going to sleep so... Yeah." Levi says.

I place a hand on his hip as he curls into the fetal position. "Are you okay?" I whisper.

"Yes. Can you lay down with me?" He asks.

"Sure." I say. I scoot over to him and spoon him from behind and he happily grabs my arm and holds my hand. I bring our hands to my mouth and kiss them. "I love you, Levi." I whisper so only he can hear me.

"Are you trying to fuck?" He asks. I remain silent with my typical unamused face. "I'm joking." He says. "Damn lighten up." He must really dislike Erwin now. He did say some rather unkind things to him outside of the hotel room.

"Levi, please." I say shaking my head.

"Eren you know how much I love you." He says and my body temperature rises so much. A light flutter starts in my lower stomach and ends in my chest.

I have a month to decide what I'm going to do in Brazil. I want to sing a song for Levi. I have a month to write him a song and I'll pour my heart into it.

"Levi, will you sing to me?" I ask.

The skin on my hand is slippery and sweaty from being joined with Levi's for so long but I like this. The overall noise level in the bus went down considerably so I'm quite sure Hanji fell asleep. That would make sense. When they took shifts driving, Erwin always took the first and Hanji always followed.

"What do you want me to sing?" He asks. "Lolipop king?" He asks. "Want me to moan in your ear?"

"No, sing your newest song. To you in 2000 years." I say.

"Okay." He says clearing his throat. "Dear future Eren, do you remember how complicated life used to be  
When everything seemed so unfair  
But you don't care anymore  
Do you?" He sings. My eyes slowly flutter... Damn them. Don't you shut. I want to be awake for everything. I'm not even tired, why am I falling asleep? Maybe it's because I feel safe.. And warm.. And comfortable.

I tighten my hand on Levi's. Reunited at last.

Damn my eyes. I damn them so hard. Why are they trying so hard to shut when this eight hour ride is all I'll have with Levi? 

"Dear future Eren  
You really  
Light up a room when you walk in  
And you know it, and your not afraid to show it..."

So close to the end, I just have to stay awake and lis-

 

I wake up to a large pressure on my chest. Three light slaps abuse one of my cheeks. "Hey get up. You're almost home." Levi says. His voice rings in my ear.

I open my eyes one at a time and when I try to use my hand to wipe my eyes clean, something heavy is attached to it. It's Levi's hand. Has he really been holding my hand this whole time? I wipe my eyes with my other hand and see Levi's face over mine.

"You're sitting on my chest." I say as I try to stretch,

"You wake up to the man you love and that's the first thing you say?" He asks. A finger slides down my upper lip, lingers on my bottom lip, and slowly drags it down exposing my bottom row of teeth.

"Well I can't breathe." I say. It sounds funny because of the lack of the use of my bottom lip.

His face straightens out to an unreadable expression as his free hand slides down my neck. He spreads his fingers as they go down my chest. "I've waited so long to touch you like this." He says as his hand comes back up to my neck. His hands are so gentle as they leave a trail of fire on my bare skin. But then that gentleness ended. He grabbed my chin harshly, his fingers biting into my skin then like a hawk he drops his mouth down to mine.

I kiss back as much as I can but it's extremely hard to keep up with his demanding kiss. The familiar lick on my bottom lip comes and I know what he wants.

"Open your mouth." He whispers. "Open it." His fingers loosen on my chin as I seperate my lips. He smiles before settling back on top of me. I still can't keep up as his tongue slides inside of my mouth. After he's satisfied with how much he's assaulted me, he pulls his head away. I look up into his eyes as I lay under him with parted lips and red cheeks. My lungs are desperate for air. Then Levi's eyes sparkle. With my free hand I grab the back of his neck and pull him back down to me. This time I'm in control of the kiss. I slow it down and take me time. Slowly, passionately tasting him. My tongue slides across his then they wrap around each other and I release him. This time when he pulls his head up, a thick strand of saliva hangs from his tongue, it's connected to mine. It breaks and forms a warm puddle in my mouth.

"Everyone but Hanji is sleep. Want to do something really quick?" He asks reaching back and places his hand on my groin. My legs bend as he strokes really hard with a lot of pressure.

"Hnn- no. Not now." I say. "We're on my block already." I explain.

"If I had two more minutes I could've gotten you off." He says. He sounds pretty serious.

"Oh. If you two want to mess around I can wait, Levi." Hanji says.

I blush. 

"Stop." Levi says. I don't know if he means stop talking or stop the bus. Probably both. 

"Levi, please I really can't breathe."

"You'd be dead by now." He says. The circulation has stopped in my left hand, the hand Levi's holding. Sweat is dripping down my wrist. He bounces on me which really hurts.

"ACK! Levi, I- I love you." I say. I can see my house. We're pulling up in front of it.

"I don't want you to go. I just got you back." He says.

"I want to stay with you but I have to go now. I'll see you in a month. Call me. Text me. I have to go." I say.

Levi bounces on me repeatedly.

"A-A-A-ACK! L-L-LE-VI!" I say, the wind is knocked from me every second. I start laughing hysterically when he stops.

He smiles down at me as he climbs off. "I'm going to call you tonight." He says.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for it." I say.

"Okay. When I see you again I'm going to fuck you all up the wall." Levi says waving goodbye.

"Oh god!" Hanji shrieks.

"No, Hanji. We don't really do that. He's just saying that." I say, softly slapping Levi's legs.

During the next month I go to California for a week with my mom and dad. It's fun and Levi texts me for about two hours each day. He calls like twice and we talk about how much we "hate" each other and the first phone call was 90 percent singing.

Brazil is hot. Brazil is so hot in temperature. Levi and I wrestle every fifteen minutes. The longest we go without touching is about an hour and a half when I watch a movie with Mike and Nanaba.

Levi's like a child actually. Well he's been like this recently. He always wants my attention. He creates reasons to wrestle with me.

"Eren my left arm is stronger than most of your body."

"Eren, I bet I could take you out in inder two minutes."

"Eren let's wrestle." 

While we're wrestling he molests me in completely appreciated ways. He'll "accidentally" rub my butt or cup my groin. Feels nice.

He wants to have sex so badly. As he continues to advance on me, I sort of want to too.

I find myself in a headlock for the last twenty minutes of the ride.

The concert this time is super fun. Levi and I sing Hip-hop Girl together again but this time we both look nice. They let Levi perform To You in 2000 Years. Next they sing Lolipop King and I got to admit that I get pretty turned on when Levi sings and moans his part. He does that thing where he drops to his knees at the edge of the stage and moans right into the microphone. Everyone loves it, especially me.

"Are you guys having a good time?" Hanji yells. She tilts her microphone towards the crowd as they shout back in response.

"Eren looks pretty different without his stitches huh? I think he looks way handsomer. What do you guys think?" She asks slinging an arm around my shoulder. The crowd cheers again.

"You're still ugly." Levi says. I turn around and look at him with a face of shock.

"Really?" I ask.

"No, hahahaha. I'm just kidding. I love you." He says with a smile. I draw my fist back like I'm about to punch him and he backs away, pretending to be scared.

"So this year we've all decided that No Name should have a new member." Hanji says.

The crowd cheers once again. "Would you like to meet him?" Levi asks walking up to stand at my side. The crowds screams are starting to hurt my ears.

"He's right here." Hanji says looking at me and the fans just go nuts.

It's then that I realize I haven't prepared anything...  
What am I going to do?  
The fans are expecting something.  
Levi's expecting a song about him...

"Now Eren's got a special seven minutes planned. He wouldn't even tell us what he was going to do with it so it must be great." Hanji says giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone backs away and I'm in the center stage.

"Long walks on the beach~" I sing. Wait, why? What the hell am I going to do with lyrics like that? "Sun sets eat a peach~" oh god. It's a train wreck. "He takes my hand along the way~ I wanna go but I wanna stay!!!  
 You know you give me that feeling that a guy likes to have when he knows he the one  
I'm really starting to fall in this thing called love~  
This thing called love.  
Long walks at the park  
Cozy after dark  
I don't know what he's gonna say~  
I wanna go but I wanna stay!!!  
He knows he gives me that feeling that a guy likes to have when he knows he's the one.  
I'm really starting to fall in this thing called love! This thing called love!" I sing. Once I get started it's easy and lyrics just fly out. I sing and I sing until I'm sure it's been atleast three minutes.

"I'm really starting to fall in this thing called love~   
This thing called love." I say and everyone has this weird sentimental look on their faces before they start cheering.

Levi walks up to me and puts his strong hand on the back of my sweaty neck. He massages my neck thoroughly. I smile at him replicating his expression. He knows I'm singing about him.

Although I've already fallen in love, haven't I?

"I love you." He says so only I can hear. He proceeds to give me a hug and he kisses my lower neck before releasing me.

"I love you too." I say quietly.

"Come to my room when this is all over." He whispers before moving away from me.

I smirk and shake my head. Looks like I'll be deflowered again tonight.

We end the concert singing Missing You and the fans wave their hands back and forth. Together, we all bow.

"Eren! You did so good!" Hanji yells.

"Yeah you were great!" Nanaba says.

"Good job." Erwin says.

"T-thanks." I say to Erwin. "Thanks guys."

The bus ride to the hotel is short because everyone's flooding me with compliments.

"That was completely improv wasn't it?" Levi says placing his feet on my lap. I softly massage them through his socks.

"Yeah." I say with a laugh.

"I should kick your ass. Do you know how long it takes me to write songs about you? You can't just make one on the spot like that." He says.

"I guess I'm just good at expressing my feelings." I say with a shrug.

I stretch for about a minute once I step inside of the hotel. "Come on." I tell Levi. "Are you too tired?" I ask.

"I'm not too tired. Let's go. Want to be on top this time?" He asks and I shake my head. I'm used to his weight crushing me and I actually don't mind being under him at all.

 "Levi? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Erwin asks.

"Right now?" Levi asks.

"Yes." He says.

"See you." I say walking to the elevator.

 

I lay awake in my bed looking at the ceiling. I'm hard.

I'm so hard.

Where is Levi?

I get a notification on my phone. I instantly pick it up.

"Get in here"

It says. Levi.

I walk quickly and uncomfortably to Levi's room. I stand by the door, after slowly closing it.

"You came fully clothed?" He asks.

I blush as I see his bare, rock hard upper body, his unbuttoned pants barely holding. He reaches his hand out towards me and flattens it on the door behind me. He slides his leg in between my own and I moan.

"Hm?" He asks. He looks downward, sliding his hand from the door to my shoulder. "It's completely hard." He says.

"I-I know." I say. My eyes close tightly as his hand rubs the material of my pants over my dick. I hold onto his shoulders as he slides his hand into my pants.

When the warmth of his fingers envelope me, I almost lose my balance. It takes about fifteen seconds of this for me to cum. Levi walks my shuddering figure over to his bed and climbs on top of me.

"L-Levi." I say. I need him to touch me.

"What?" He asks.

"... Can you..." I trail off. I'm too embarrassed.

"Can I what?" He asks looking down into my eyes. I look away from him and bite down hard on my lip. My penis is throbbing and it's getting hard again. He bends and lifts my legs so that my knees are pointing in opposite directions. He pulls his pants down and I see his member. I take a deep breath. His strong, muscle-toned, manhood hangs threateningly in between his thighs.

He slowly, tantalizingly slowly slides his hands up my shirt and moves his fingers across my nipples. He gently pinches one and I arch my back with a soft moan.

"Do you have the confidence to beg for what you want?" He asks. His cloudy eyes burn my half lidded ones with shameful desire.

"M-more, I want more." I say quietly. He smiles.

"That's good." He pinches my nipple again, but this time he doesn't release it. Instead, he periodically increases the pressure making my dick completely hard and emitting loud moans from the pit of my stomach. His hand slides up and down my erection. "Say it Eren."

"More! More!" I scream. "I need more!" I can feel tears of desperation sliding down to my ears. "More!" I moan. "More! More!" I scream as I orgasm again. "More." I say as I shudder down into the bed. Levi rubs the moisture from my orgasm on my hole as I try in futile to recover. "More, more." I continue whispering.

"Shhh." He says dipping his fingers inside of me.

"I need more." I whisper.

"Shhh, I know, I know what you need." He says pulling his fingers out of me. "Eren?" Levi asks. I relax my eyelids and slowly allow them to open. He kisses me softly on the lips, then looks into my eyes again.

"More, MoOOOH! Ahh~ Haah." I moan as Levi slides inside of me. I throw my head back and the pushing and stretching seems to continue forever.

"Is this good Eren?" Levi asks as his pelvis finally settles on my butt.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Why are your eyes closed? Look at me." He says. I squint up at him with one eye and he starts to thrust. "Does it feel good?" He asks and I close my eyes tightly as one of his thrust pushes him too deep. "Eyes open. Keep them open. Don't look away." He says leaning really close to me as he speeds up his thrusts. I silently scream and he takes advantage of my open mouth.

"I love you so much." I pant.

"I love you too." He grunts as his fingers turn into claws in the undersides of my knees.

In the morning I wake up completely sore. I feel like I just ran a marathon.

"L-Levi?" I ask as I sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes I'm just a little sore." I say.

"I guess that's what is going to happen every time then. I'm sorry." He says placing two strong hands on my thighs. He gently massages them for a moment. "Everyone's getting breakfast right now in the lobby. Let's go. Get dressed." He says.

"Uh Levi, what happened when Erwin talked to you last night?" I ask wincing as I stand to my feet.

"Well, let's just say we're on better terms now." He says with a smile. I smile back.

He stands behind me, giving my back the support it needs with his strong hands. Everyone seems to know what happened last night.

They all avoid looking directly into my eyes. Hanji is smiling widely.

"The concert was pretty exhausting wasn't it?" Nanaba says.

"Yeah, you slept through half the morning." Erwin says. I can't tell if he's oblivious or just acting.

"So Eren, you should write a song called iron, just like Levi's but instead of singing about his strong will you can sing about something a little more... stronger." Hanji says. Levi and I look at each other in confusion.

"Do you mean steel?" I ask.

"I mean Levi's iron." She says with a laugh.

Well, now that I'm a member of No Name, I guess the horrible and psychologically harmful jokes come with that package. Levi received heat from some almost fling with that Victorian model Petra, now I guess it's my turn to receive heat about Levi.

I'm ready for it.

 

   The actual end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continuous support and feedback
> 
> Like really you guys keep me going

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hey all you goofy goobers I'm back with a fanboy!eren au thing


End file.
